Ere the Sun Rises
by DiamondSkin
Summary: You can't change the past. You can't change what's already been done. Unfortunately, Bella and Edward discover this... the hard way. Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. COMPLETE
1. Nightmare

The dream began the same as it always did…

"Edward, don't go!" I screamed at the swiftly disappearing shadow ahead of me in the forest. "Edward, stop! Please don't leave! I love you! WAIT!"

He never turned his head, just picked up his pace and kept moving. Soon, he vanished from my sight. I collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Why did he not love me anymore?

I woke up with the salty tears streaming down my face. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, I decided to go for a walk outside. I promised myself I would only walk around the house, and go nowhere near the forest trail.

Slipping on my jacket, I crept quietly out of the house. Charlie was snoring far too loudly to hear me. When I finally got outside, the moon was shining brightly. The tears were still coming, and the hole in my heart was almost big enough to swallow me up.

It had been five months since he left me, and every night I had the same dream. I kept my eyes on the ground, afraid of even glancing in the direction of the trail. I tried to think of something else.

Jacob. He was the one source of light in my world. If I didn't have him, I don't know what would have happened to me. The pain of it all might have killed me by this point. If Edward had wanted to see me again (though at this point I knew it was impossible), he would have had to visit my grave.

Thankfully, Jacob was there to help ease some of my pain. Even though he's a werewolf now, he's still there for me. Jacob is my best friend. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly at the thought of his happy face, grinning at me. This was when I decided to look up.

And found myself right smack at the beginning of the forest path.

My breath started coming more quickly, and, like in my dream, I collapsed on the ground, hugging myself hard to try and hold it together. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeal that came from inside the forest, and I was as silent. It hadn't sounded like any animal I had heard before. Before I could rearrange my thoughts, a sweet scent hit me in the face. It was one of the sweetest scents I'd ever smelled, and it reminded me so much of…

Edward.

I found myself running into the forest, trying to find the source of the smell. Had he come back to me? Had my Edward finally returned to me, after all this time?

I kept running, knocking leaves and tree limbs and branches out of my way. I had no sense of direction, I just followed the smell, and it was getting stronger. Finally I burst out into the middle of a small clearing. The first thing I noticed was that it resembled mine and Edward's clearing from all those months ago.

The second was that in the middle of it, a werewolf lay sprawled on the ground, and a vampire was standing over it.


	2. Utter Blackness

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They belong to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer!**

"JACOB!" I screamed, immediately recognizing the reddish-brown color of his fur. He was still alive, but he was unconscious, and his breathing was labored.

The vampire standing over him looked up suddenly at my unexpected approach, her eyes darting everywhere before coming to rest on me. Her hair, violent orange in color, covered her shoulders like a lion's mane. Victoria…

My mind went instantly to last year, when Victoria, her mate, James, and Laurent had immerged out of the forest into the clearing where the Cullens and I were enjoying a game of baseball. James had tried to attack me, but Edward had defended me. I'd had to run away to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice, but James had found me. I was seconds away from death when Edward rescued me.

Edward. Now that I realized that the sweet smell did not belong to him, my heart crumpled with the pain of the memories. I gasped aloud as the hole threatened to suck me in.

I was brought back to the present at the sound of a cruel laugh. I looked back up, and Victoria's teeth were bared at what could only be construed as a smile.

"Bella, I am pleasantly surprised. I was on my way to come pay you a visit, when this dog made a pitiful effort to try and detain me. You know him, I think?"

She kicked him, hard, in the stomach. I screamed, "Stop!"

Smiling again, she aimed another kick at his chest. Jake and I both cried out in pain at the same time.

"Leave him alone, Victoria! You came here for me. Please, don't hurt him anymore," I pleaded.

She glanced down at him one more time, before bringing her eyes back to me. "Where is your precious Edward? I'm surprised he's letting you come into the forest alone."

I reacted with a mangled sob to her words, and her grin grew even larger. "He's…gone," I managed to gasp out.

"You mean he's dead?" Victoria seemed unnaturally gleeful.

I shook my head. "No, he left. He doesn't love me anymore."

Her gleefulness faded, but her cruel smile was still plastered on her face. "I'd hoped when I killed you, he'd be here to watch. It's going to be much less satisfying knowing that your death won't cause him the pain James's caused me. But no matter, I will have my revenge."

She crouched down, and prepared to spring at me. Before she was airborne, a dark shape leaped at her and threw her into the nearest tree. Two more joined in, and I realized the rest of Jake's pack had arrived. I rushed to his side, and as the fight continued in the background, I stroked his face. He squinted up at me, great pain evident in his eyes.

A high keening made me jump up, and I saw Victoria's head get ripped off her shoulders. Her body was quickly torn to shreds and put in a pile. I looked away as they morphed back into their human forms and pulled on their clothes. After a minute, I glanced back, and saw Sam pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

When I no longer felt fur under my fingers, I looked back down at Jacob. He was still squinting up at me.

"Bella…" he whispered, and then cried out in pain.

"Jake, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

Sam appeared beside me, and asked, "Jacob, what happened?"

He tried to explain as best he could, stopping frequently to gasp in pain. "Victoria… came back. I caught her… scent. Tried to… stop her. Bella… are you all right?"

I nodded.

Sam was very grave. "Jacob, did she bite you?"

I gasped as he nodded. Turning to Sam, I asked fearfully, "What will happen to him. Will the venom turn him into a vampire?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "No, Bella. Vampire venom does not have same effect on us as it does humans. If the vampire is able to inject enough venom…" he trailed off.

"What, Sam?"

He took a deep breath. "It will kill us. Jake is dying, Bella. He doesn't have much time left."

I shook my head back and forth mechanically. "No."

I saw tears in Sam's eyes, and the eyes of the other boys, who now stood behind him. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"NO!" I screamed. "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! JACOB!" I cried. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slowing."

"Stay with me, Jake. Stay with me!"

His eyes opened suddenly. "Bella, I… love you."

My tears glanced off his chest. "I love you too, Jacob."

He raised his hand, reaching for me. Then it fell to the ground, and he was still.

I could feel the last fragments of my heart splintering. Looking up at the sky, I screamed with the agony. Edward was gone, and now Jake. I felt utter blackness surrounding me as I fell, down into the deep depths of despair.

**You know what to do! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two...if I get enough reviews, that is.**

** And to all Jacob fans, I am very very very very sorry! But it was key to my story. **


	3. Decision

** Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to the AMAZING! Stephenie Meyer.**

It seemed like years had passed when I finally opened my eyes. I was in my own bed, and the early-afternoon sunlight was streaming through my open window, nearly blinding me. As I went to shut it, memories of the previous day came flooding back to my mind and hit me like a hurricane.

Jake was gone…

He was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Victoria had killed him. The one person I cared about most in the world, other than Edward, was dead. I waited for the unbearable agony to wash over me again like it had yesterday.

Strangely enough, the tears didn't come. It was as if my whole body had gone numb. My heart was beating in its chest, but it seemed very mechanized to me. I believe my heart died as soon as I saw Jacob's hand drop.

I sat back down on the bed and just stared at the closed window. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but the next thing I remember was someone was knocking at my door, very softly and hesitantly.

"Bella, can I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

He walked in, and I saw the grave expression on his face. He came and sat down next to me on the bed, and took my hand, an unusual gesture for Charlie. Before he opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to say, what he had come up to tell me.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this…" he trailed off.

"Dad, just say it," I said dully. He seemed surprise at my attitude, but disregarded it and went on.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just got a call from Billy." He took a deep breath, and forced the last sentence out. "Jake was killed last night."

I looked up at Charlie, without shedding a tear, since it seemed impossible to do so in the state I was in. I suppose he just took it for shock, but I know it was far worse than that.

"How?" was the only word I managed to get out.

"Billy said that he was attacked by a bear."

I inwardly scoffed at this. Victoria was far more dangerous than a bear. In Jacob's werewolf state, a bear would have merely jostled him.

But all I said was, "Oh."

He looked at me uncertainly. "Bella, are you all right?"

I looked up at him with my dead eyes. "Dad, I just want to be alone."

He nodded, gave me a quick hug, then left.

I went back to staring out the window, the gears of my mind starting to turn. I don't know how I could bear to stay in Forks when Jacob was gone. I don't know how I would even be able to keep on living. As I contemplated these things, something suddenly clicked in my head. I knew then what I had to do. My mind began to work furiously as I finalized my plans to leave Forks… forever.

I spent the rest of the day in thought, not noticing the time passing in an unusually hurried manner. When I finally looked at the clock, it was past ten o'clock.

My mind was made up, and I knew what had to be done. Without any hesitation, I got up and began putting a couple of changes of clothes, my toothbrush, and my scrapbook, which was now full of pictures, into a bag. This task only took me about five minutes. When I finished, I set the bag down on my bed, got a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote my goodbye to Charlie.

_Dear Dad,_

_When you read this, I will be long gone. The pain is just too much for me to bear. I'm sorry. I love you._

_Bella_

_P.S. Please tell Billy that I'm sorry for everything. And don't come looking for me, because it won't do anybody any good._

I put the letter on my pillow, grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room for the last time. As I crept silently out of the house, I paused momentarily by Charlie's door. I listened to his loud snoring, knowing it would be the last memory I ever had of him. I could never come back.

This was a point where I really wished I could make my tears fall. However, I seemed dry, as though I had used up some predetermined amount of tears, and now no others would come. It was excruciating.

When I finally got outside, I had Charlie's keys in my hands. I would never be able to get away without waking the entire town if I attempted my flight in my truck. I threw my bag on the passenger seat, quietly turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the driveway. As I drove down the road, I left my past behind me, and started my journey into the unknown.

**Three days later…**

The sun was shining brightly as I walked out of the airport in Rome. Not surprisingly, it had been difficult to get a ticket to Italy on such short notice. But when I showed them my life savings, which I had brought with me, the lovely people at the airport were more than obliged to help me in my time of need. I almost smiled to myself at the shallowness of some people.

After hiring a cab with the remainder of my money, it only took about two hours to get to my destination. Volterra was a quaint little place. The town square was filled with interesting sites and people. The sun shone down in a cloudless sky, a site I was unaccustomed to seeing in Forks. I took no more than a moment to acknowledge this, then continued on my search.

I knew a few things about this place from what Edward had told me before he left. Carlisle had spent some years with the Volturi a long time ago, and had shared what he learned from them with his "son." I came to a clock tower, and noticed a cloaked figure standing safely in its shade. "Finally," I muttered to myself.

I quickly approached the man. When he began to back away into the shadows, I help up my hand for him to stop. Before he could move again, I spoke, "My name is Isabella Swan, and I know what you are. Will you please take me to your master, Lord Aro of the Volturi?"

**Hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but i hope to reach 20 reviews before then! You know what to do :) **

**CaliCullen **


	4. Unexpected Arrival

**These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.**_  
_

_I quickly approached the man. When he began to back away into the shadows, I help up my hand for him to stop. Before he could move again, I spoke. "My name is Isabella Swan, and I know what you are. Will you please take me to your master, Lord Aro of the Volturi?"_

The look on the vampire's face could only be construed as one of pure shock. I waited patiently while he got his bearings together before asking me, quite harshly, "How do you know about the Volturi?"

"I don't wish to reveal the sources of this information at this moment. Will you just take me to them?"

He growled in anger, but before he could reply, a quiet, high-pitched voice sounded from the darkness. "Felix, what is going on?"

Felix immediately regained his composure, though he still glared at me. "This girl claims to know of the Volturi."

"Does she now? How interesting." The lovely voice spoke again. Suddenly, a small figure immerged from the shadows. I knew instantly that she was also a vampire. What was so strange was how young she looked. This vampire had a cherubic face, and her voice was like that of an angel. However, I saw her scarlet eyes, and knew that she was the complete opposite of an angel.

She spoke again. "Felix, bring the girl and follow me. We'll see what Lord Aro thinks of all this."

Felix grabbed me rather roughly by the arm, as though he was afraid I would try to run away. I scoffed aloud at this, but when he turned his monstrous glare on me again, I was silent.

We walked out of the square down a road that seemed to stretch for miles. In the distance I could see some huge structure towering in the sky. As we drew closer, I recognized it to be a castle, very old and beautiful. It was made of a dark gray stone, and had more towers than I could count. One in particular stood higher than all the others, and I wondered what was in there.

When we reached the front gate, it opened automatically. The inside façade was not what I expected it to be. Everything was very modern. A young woman sat at a reception desk in front of a computer. When we walked in, she looked up and smiled pleasantly. I could tell she was not a vampire; she did not have the perfect beauty, and her eyes were a light blue.

She greeted the little vampire in front of me. "Hello, Jane. I did not expect you back so soon."

Jane ignored her completely, and I could hear her muttering under her breath, too quick and too low for me to catch her words. Felix, who still grasped my arm, laughed quietly. He nodded at the young woman.

I saw Jane press a button on the wall, and suddenly, two doors that were invisible a moment before swung open, revealing the largest elevator I had ever seen. It could easily accommodate thirty people, if not more. There was a railing on three sides of it. Felix finally decided to let go of my arm as we followed Jane inside, and I rubbed it, sure that bruises were forming in the shape of his fingers.

Still holding my arm, I leaned against the railing. Jane stood across from me. Her ruby eyes glittered at me, and she seemed to be studying me. I was unable to meet her gaze, and instead concentrated on Felix. His build reminded me of Emmett's brawny physique, though Felix was not quite as pronounced. His hair was a dark brown, and cascaded in waves to his shoulders. He did not seem to notice my curious eyes, or rather, he just didn't care.

We went up for what seemed like quite a while, and then came to a rather abrupt stop. If it hadn't been for the railing, I would have fallen; I then understood the reason for it. The doors opened, and Jane walked out first. Felix once again grabbed my arm, and we walked down a long hallway. There was a very ornate doorway at the end. Jane pushed this open, and right away my eyes were drawn to three figures that sat on magnificent thrones.

The one on the center throne had long black hair and very translucent skin. He seemed older than any other vampire I had ever seen before. His mouth was turned up in a ridiculous sort of smile. To the left of him was another vampire with black hair and pasty skin. The last one had snow-white hair. Both of them seemed very bored. I knew at once that these were the Volturi.

The one in the middle stood up. "Jane, you're home sooner than expected." He glided forward to her, and kissed her once on the cheek. He then looked up. When he saw me, his smile grew confused, but he was still giddy. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Master, she's human, but she claims to know of us. Of vampires."

This vampire, who I knew now to be Lord Aro, seemed surprised, and turned to me. "I am most interested. What is your name, girl?"

"Isabella Swan."

"And who told you about the Volturi?"

I didn't know whether I should tell him or not, but I felt it would be stupid to lie to the most powerful of vampires. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

His smile grew into a huge grin. He was absolutely giddy. "Carlisle! You know Carlisle? Tell me, how is he doing? And how do you know him? We haven't heard from him in so long." He paused and gestured to the other two, who seemed genuinely interested now.

I swallowed, and said, "He is doing well. He and his family lived in my hometown for a while, and we became-" I cut off there, looking for a good word to finish with, "-friends."

Lord Aro noticed my slip. "It seems that they were more to you than that, Isabella."

I looked down, as some of the pain began fighting through my numbness.

"If I may," His words caused me too look up. "I have certain abilities. I am able to read minds, but there has to be physical contact."

Realizing what he wanted, I hesitantly held out my hand. He took it, and I fought back a shiver at the clammy coldness of his skin. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. When he finally opened his eyes, they were filled with wonder.

"I couldn't see anything! You seem to be immune to my abilities. I wonder… Jane, would you come here for a moment?"

She glided forward obediently. "I want to see if she is immune to your talents."

Grinning wickedly, Jane turned her gaze on me. The color of her eyes appeared to grow even brighter as she glared at me. After a minute, her grin turned into a frown, and she growled in frustration.

Clapping his hands in excitement, Aro cried, "This is excellent! I can't believe it! It's simply extraordinary."

Jane looked livid.

After another minute of Aro's gleeful outbursts, he motioned Marcus and Caius forward. They had a quick conversation under their breaths, before Aro turned to me and asked, "Isabella Swan, how would you like to become one of the Volturi?"

**Okay, this is part one of a two-part chapter. How fast I get up part two depends on how fast you review:) **


	5. Requests and Changes

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I had midterms I had to study for this past week. Now that those are out of the way, I cna update more. Oh, and since it was longer than I thought, I decided to just let this be it's own chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me! **

_  
They had a quick conversation under their breaths, before Aro turned to me and asked, "Isabella Swan, how would you like to become one of the Volturi?"_

I can't exactly say I was expecting this. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to form coherent words.

When I came to Italy, I was mainly planning to die. I figured that the Volturi would not like having a human know about them and their world. In the back of my mind, I was hoping they would turn me into a vampire. Maybe then, Edward would love me…

But now was the time to put all thoughts of Edward out of my head, possibly forever. I couldn't expect him to come back. He told me he didn't want me. Becoming a vampire wouldn't change that. It couldn't change that, could it? A small voice in the back of my head grew louder every moment, saying that I still might have a chance if I said yes. Another louder, angrier voice was also telling me to say yes, but for a different reason entirely.

_You will make him pay, Isabella Swan. Somehow, someday, you will make him pay for the pain he caused you. And besides, being a vampire can't be all bad. Just take a look around…_

I looked up at the faces that were staring at me so intently. There were several different emotions on each: excitement, impatience, boredom, resentment. But none of them seemed miserable. None of the Cullens had ever seemed miserable, either. My decision was made.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Lord Aro, I would be honored to join the Volturi."

He shouted with glee, and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Simply wonderful! How early will you consent to be changed?"

"Right now is as good a time as any other." I was surprised at my lack of fear, of my total indifference to the pain I would be undergoing in the very near future. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Jane, please take Bella to her room. I will be there shortly."

I started at the feel of a cool hand taking my own. Jane led me silently down a long hall, without any doors on either side. Turning a corner, we came to two great double doors that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, just as the elevator doors had earlier.

The doors swung open. Jane let go of my hand and said, "Please take a seat on the bed. My master will be in shortly." With that, she left, closing the doors behind her. I obeyed her wishes without thought. My mind was occupied, different parts doing different things. The larger, angry part was telling me that I was doing the right thing, and that soon I would be free of the pain my heart was feeling now. The smaller part was struggling to hold on to the traces of Bella that were slowly drifting away into nothingness, and failing miserably.

The doors opened, and Lord Aro swept into the room. He bent over my neck, and whispered, "It is time, Isabela. Let go of who you are, and embrace what you are about to become." When he bit into the soft skin, my last thought was how cliché this whole situation was. Then, the pain overcame me.

_3 days later…_

My heart beat for the last time, and was still. As soon as that happened, the agonizing pain I had been feeling, for what seemed like years, vanished. I opened my eyes and sat up. Looking around, I saw that no one was in the room with me. I had suffered alone.

Surprisingly, this didn't bother me. In fact, now that it was over, I was proud of myself that I had been able to do this on my own. I needed no one.

I got out of the bed and walked over to a mirror in one corner of the room. I took in my appearance. My once dull brown tresses were now a deep auburn, and traveled in thick, soft waves down my back. My body was perfect, even more perfect than Rosalie's was. The thing I noticed most was my eyes. They were large, round, and blood red.

I left the room in search of the others. I turned a corner, and found myself walking down a long hallway without any doors, except at the very end. I pulled the great handle, opened the door, and walked inside.

Lord Aro looked up at my entrance. "Isabella, you're awake!" he cried, and glided over to me. Taking both my hands, he asked, "How do you feel?"

I suddenly noticed a painful burning sensation in my throat. I gasped, "I'm so thirsty."

He grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Well, we must do something about that."

Turning around, he called to a lovely young vampire who looked to be slightly older than me. "Heidi!"

She walked up to him. Her legs were covered in black tights, and she was wearing a purple miniskirt and a pale pink top. Her hair was lighter than mine, but just as thick and long. "Yes, Lord Aro?"

"I need you to do a little hunting for me."

Smiling, she nodded, glanced at me, and then left quickly. I look at Aro, confused.

"Don't worry, my dear. Soon, you will understand."

And I did, when Heidi returned, leading a group of people inside. The smell of their blood hit me like a tidal wave, and the only thing stopping me from rushing at them right then was Lord Aro's grip on my arm. Some looked confused, others looked excited. One woman, clutching a rosary, was whispering prayers under her breath. She looked frightened.

When my arm was released, she was the first one to die.

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	6. Memories and New Beginnings

**I am so, so sorry that I just now updated, and that it's so short. I had horrible writer's block for weeks, and I was busy with school. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up later this week!**

** Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's, not mine. **

_ Last time…_

_One woman, clutching a rosary, was whispering prayers under her breath. She looked frightened. When my arm was released, she was the first one to die_.

I smiled and licked my lips in remembrance of that first meal. The sticky, sweet blood coursed down my throat, dousing the fire burning there. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, and I must have fed on at least ten more before my thirst was finally quenched.

As I sped down the highway in my vintage Porsche 911 Turbo, I began to revel in my newfound sense of freedom and exhilaration.

I was finally free of the Volturi.

For fifty years, I slaved and toiled, doing their bidding. At first, my overwhelming sense of gratitude for giving me eternity kept me reasonably satisfied. As the years passed, however, I began to tire of the constant training, orders, and missions.

Aro was completely amazed by my abilities to keep people out of my mind and body. I didn't even have to focus it; it was an unconscious talent. I didn't control it.

Needless to say, the other members grew jealous of the attention I received from him, especially Jane. From the corners of my eyes, I could always see her trying with all her might to break through my barriers, to the point where her eyebrows were so furrowed in concentration that they looked like one.

There were also other difficulties during my stay. Felix, the first vampire I had met here, fell in love with me. Heidi, who I learned later was his mate, wasn't pleased. When I finally rejected Felix, after attempting to just ignore him, he also hated me. Even Aro realized that it would be best for me to go. Not wanting to leave me with nothing, he transferred a few million into a bank account in London. I would be living there, and driving to Oxford every day to attend the University.

I arrived there in around six in the morning, when the sun was attempting to peek through the thick blanket of clouds that so often enveloped the city. That was one of the main reasons for my choosing to live here.

I had classes later that morning, so I only briefly stopped by my apartment to drop off some boxes. All of my furniture and clothes had been dropped off beforehand, courtesy of the Volturi. _They really couldn't wait to have me gone_, I thought with a smirk.

As I raced towards my first class, the burning sensation in my throat began. I knew I would have to hunt soon. Since I fed on humans, I would have to travel a substantial distance away before I could feed.

I got to my first class right on time, and took my seat in the back. My American Literature professor began a lecture on Mark Twain and other famous writers of the 19th century. As I listened with moderate interest, I noticed as somebody quietly snuck in through the back door of the classroom and took a seat not far from mine. I stiffened for a moment as I smelled a familiar scent.

_Vampire…_


	7. Impossible

**Again, I am extremely sorry for such a short chapter. This was going to be part of chapter 6, but I wanted to hurry and update for all you guys! Look for another update in the next day or two (it will be much longer, I promise)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

I was careful not to let my eyes flash instantly to the newcomer's face. As my professor continued, oblivious to the arrival, I allowed myself a glance out of the corner of my eye.

She was definitely a vampire. The abnormally pale skin and inhuman beauty could not be mistaken for anything else. Her long, red-gold hair traveled in waves down to the small of her back. She had large, golden eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. For some reason, her description triggered something in my distant memory.

Suddenly, her eyes were on me. The peaceful expression on her face became a scowl; she looked livid. She swept out of the room with grace and poise that other vampires would envy, let alone humans. Her passage was so silent that only I noticed.

Curiosity made me follow her out of the room, carefully making sure no one saw me. As I hurried out onto the grounds, a flash of red-gold disappearing around a corner caught my eye. I rushed forward eagerly.

When I turned the corner, I found a small ambush, consisting of two vampires. The strawberry blond's face was still contorted in fury. I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to focus on her companion. Shock made me take a step back.

_Impossible..._

**I know, it's another cliffie, but how else am I supposed to get you to keep reading? ;) REVIEW!!!**


	8. Familiar Face

**Hello Everyone! I told you this one would be longer! I will be able to update more frequently during the next week, because I have it off for Thanksgiving (yay!)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Edward, what are you waiting for?" the blond vampire demanded. "We can't let her get away!"

He stood there, stunned, staring at my face as though he had seen a ghost. In a way, I suppose he had.

I was as unable to move as he was. Looking up into the face that had haunted my thoughts for more than fifty years, I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. Anger? Hate? Love?

_Isabela!_ I scolded myself. _Remember what he did to you. Remember all the pain he caused you. You don't love him anymore._

_**You don't love Edward Cullen anymore.**_

The other vampire stood there, looking between the two of us, a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. Seeing her and realizing that I looked like a complete idiot, I immediately came back to my senses.

Plastering a faux smile on my face, I said, "It's been a long time, Edward."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the blond spoke first.

"Edward, do you _know _her?"

He nodded. "Tanya, this is Bella Swan."

I locked eyes with her for a moment, sure that the shock on her face was mirrored on mine. _Tanya! __From the coven in Denali!_ I knew she looked familiar. She and her sisters had been described to me several times by the Cullens. But than meant that she and Edward... were together now.

Almost as a confirmation, I saw her take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I looked up again, and found him studying my face. He seemed confused.

"Bella, how long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh, I'd say about fifty years now."

"Then, what's wrong with your eyes?"

I chuckled without humor. I realized that my odd, violet colored irises weren't what he was expecting.

"Well, that's the color you get when you put blue contacts on red eyes."

Edward exhaled slowly, and I realized that he had not breathed since he had first seen me.

"Not what you expected, is it?"

He shook his head back and forth. "It can't be true. Bella, you can't be...feeding on _humans_."

"Sorry to disappoint you Edward, but it's true."

He looked down then. Tanya glared at me, and I was sure she didn't like how much my presence had affected Edward. Her grip on his hand became tighter. He turned to look at her. They gazed at one another, having a conversation that I had no hope of hearing. I don't think I even wanted to hear it.

Suddenly, it became too much. Seeing him again, realizing he was happy with someone else, made my anger more intense than ever. I turned and ran as fast as I could, tearing through the trees at the edge of the grounds. I paid no attention to the voice calling my name, begging me to stop.

"You have no power over me," I growled to myself.

I ran to my car and sped off campus, going at twice the normal speed limit. After a few minutes, I glanced in my rear view window. There was a dark car following me, with an all too familiar face staring out of it. I was being followed.

I urged my car to go faster, hoping that he would take the hint and stop his pursuit. Unfortunately, the other car didn't get any further away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I cried, exasperated.

For a while I kept driving, my car going almost to its limit while I tried to lose my chaser. When I realized that I had no hope of doing that, I began to slow the car down in defeat. His car slowed down too, until we both stopped on the side of the road.

I opened the door and stepped out. He did the same, and walked over to me. I growled under my breath and he stopped, six feet away. I sighed in exasperation. "What do you want, Edward?"

**Guess what I want you to do now?**


	9. Confrontation

**Aren't you proud of me? This is my third update in a week! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

His eyes grew wider. I realized he'd never seen my angry side, my _real _angry side. He took a deep breath before answering. "Bella, what happened to you?"

I stared at him incredulously. How could he not know? "Is this a joke?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

That opened the floodgate.

"What do you think happened, Edward? You left! You left me, and I was alone! What good could have come of that?" I was furious. Was he really that stupid? Did he not know how much my human heart had loved him? My cold, dead, vampire heart was a different story, but that didn't change how infuriated I was.

He looked down, his face twisted in pain. I'm sure that if he could cry, he would be. "Bella... I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I scoffed. "It's a bit late for that Edward. In fact, it's fifty years too late."

He remained silent.

I decided to change to another topic. "I don't think you've spent that much time missing me, anyways. I'm not surprised that you found someone else."

He cringed. This topic was making him very uncomfortable. I smirked. _This is going to be fun._

"She is very pretty, Edward. You've done well for yourself."

"Bella... I don't know what to say."

"Honestly, Edward, it doesn't matter anymore. The moment my heart stopped beating was the moment my love for you ceased to exist."

This made him look up.

"It's fine, really."

He kept staring at me, as though seeing me for the first time. I think he was finally beginning to discover what his leaving had done to me.

"My God, what have I done?" he muttered under his breath.

"I thought you weren't religious," I said with a unkind smirk.

He frowned at my words. "You've really changed, Bella."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

That made him mad. "Bella, this isn't like you at all! My leaving can't have made you this bitter! It can't have."

That sobered me a bit. "Well, it can't all be blamed on you, but a good portion of it can."

"What else happened to you?"

I looked away. "Many things have happened since you left Edward, and I don't wish to discuss them now, least of all with you."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed hold of my arm. "Tell me," he pleaded. "Bella, please tell me."

"No."

"Will you at least tell me who it was that turned you?"

I smiled smugly, knowing that he wouldn't expect this in a million years. "Lord Aro of the Volturi."

I was right- Edward was speechless. His hold on my arm was released instantly. I backed away from him and got back into my car. As I drove off, he never moved a muscle. When I glanced back, he was staring after me.

**Okay, so I'm contemplating doing the next chapter in Edward's POV. It would only be a one-time thing. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Thoughts and Feelings

**I decided to include a small Edward's point of view for the people who requested it. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to, but I think you might find it interesting...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

EPOV

This can't be happening. It just can't be.

The events of the past hour seem so surreal. Could the love of my existence really be alive? After all this time, thinking she was dead, it seems too good to be true.

Unfortunately, it won't change anything.

_Honestly, Edward, it doesn't matter anymore. The moment my heart stopped beating was the moment my love for you ceased to exist._

I put my head in my hands.

_**What have I done?**_

****

****

BPOV

I spent the drive back to my London apartment silently cursing myself. _You could have handled that so much better Isabela Swan. Instead, you let your emotions take control and said more than you ever wanted to. No telling what Edward Cullen thinks of you now._

I stopped right there. What did I care about what Edward thought of me? I really don't give a damn about him or his girlfriend.

Thinking about Tanya again reminded me of something she had said during our little "reunion."

_Edward, what are you waiting for? We can't let her get away!_

Obviously, they had no idea that it was me. They had been waiting for someone else, looking for someone else. And it had to be a vampire. There was no other explanation.

**What the hell is going on?**

**What _is_ going on? If you wanna find out, REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Reunion

**Ok, so I was going to post a new chapter yesterday, but then the fam decided to go to the movies. I saw Across the Universe, and it was AMAZING!! Anybody who likes Bealtes music should go see it, it's fantastic.**

**Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters belong to me. They are Stephenie Meyer's.**

I spent the whole day thinking about it. Why were Tanya and Edward looking for another vampire? Rather hunting than looking, I suppose. Actually, it sounded like they were really pissed off.

I realized that I would not be able to think of anything else until I got my answers. Wandering around London streets, I made the decision to go back and talk to them, much as I hated the idea.

When I got back to my apartment, I froze at the door. Vampire smell, sweet and strong, radiated throughout the air. But there was something familiar about the smell. I heard a tinkling laugh come from inside.

_**Oh, shit.**_

The door flew open before I had the chance to run.

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pixie-like girl squealed, throwing her arms around my neck in a stranglehold. I couldn't move.

"Alice," I croaked.

"I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're really here, after all this time. I can't believe you're not _dead_!"

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

In her excitement, she must not have noticed, or just chose to ignore me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the couch, chattering happily. "We have so much to catch up on! Tell me, where have you been all this time, and why didn't you try look find us?"

I looked her dead in the eye. "Because you left me, and I felt no reason to try and contact you."

The smile on her face quickly dissolved into a guilty mask. She looked extremely unhappy.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We had no idea we were leaving you in danger. What happened?"

I scoffed. "I didn't tell your brother, so why would I tell you?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "You've already talked to Edward?"

"Of course I have. Isn't he the one who told you I was..." I drifted off as she pointed to her head. "You had a vision... about me?"

"I was extremely surprised to get it. I promised Edward that I wouldn't look in on your future anymore."

"He really didn't want to have anything to do with me, did he?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Bella, that isn't it at all! Didn't Edward tell you?"

"We didn't spend much time chatting. I did get to meet his girlfriend, though. What an experience _that _was."

Alice cringed in her seat. "Tanya was there?"

"Oh yeah, she was there. Actually, I followed her out of a class and ran straight into an ambush consisting of her and Edward. She had no idea who I was."

She frowned in confusion. "An ambush?"

"Apparently, they're looking for someone. Another vampire, presumably. I just happened to be there."

Alice looked like she was about to ask another question, but then she began to study my face. She must not have liked what she found. "Bella, what happened to you? You seem so different now."

"Well, I am a vampire."

"No, I mean your personality. You haven't smiled a single time."

I looked away. "I don't smile much these days."

She placed her small hand on mine. "Please," she begged softly. "Please, tell me what happened."

I stared at her for a moment, analyzing her expression. Her eyes were full of compassion. She really seemed to care about me. Taking a deep breath, I began my story.

I tried to skim over the months where I was barely functioning, but she read the pain in my face. She bared her teeth when I told her about making a werewolf friend, which amused me. And when I finally told her about Victoria coming back, she gasped.

"So, was Victoria the one who changed you?" she interrupted.

I shook my head. "Jacob's pack destroyed her, but not before she had bitten Jacob. It seems that the venom from vampires has a toxic effect on werewolves. He died within minutes."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I swallowed hard, and continued. "At that point, the pain was unbearable. I felt no desire to keep living." I paused for a moment, not knowing how Alice would take this next part. She was almost bouncing up and down with impatience. "Go on," she urged.

"I wrote a note for Charlie, and I left for Italy."

I waited as she took that in, and realization dawned on her face. "Bella, you didn't..."

"Edward had told be about the Volturi the day of my eighteenth birthday. I knew what they could do.

"At first, I asked them to kill me. However, Lord Aro decided that I had too much potential to be wasted like that. He offered me a place in the Volturi, and I accepted. I was with them for fifty years, and then I came here."

Alice was silent. Her usually happy face was filled with utter sadness and disappointment. "I told him it was a mistake," she muttered to herself.

I didn't understand that. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

She wouldn't answer. She just jumped up and paced the room, muttering the same thing over and over. "I knew it was a mistake, I just knew it."

By this time I was about to shake it out of her. "Alice, tell me before I go mad!"

She looked up at me with doleful eyes. "Bella, Edward never stopped loving you."

**Your job now is to (fill in the blank ;)**

**I'll give you a hint: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know, the hint kinda defeats the purpose.**


	12. Anger Unleashed

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! These past few weeks I've been studying for and taking exams. But now, I'm out of school and I'm totally excited. (And guess what else?? My final grade for Algebra II was a 96!!! Go me!)**

_Last time:_

_"Bella, Edward never stopped loving you."_

I stood there, gaping at Alice. My mind was reeling. _It's not possible. It's not possible. He can't love me. He can't._

"That's not true," I murmured.

"Bella, it _is _true. The only reason he left was because he didn't want to put you in danger. He didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Then why didn't he just tell me that?"

She stared at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I exhaled sharply. "Why couldn't he have told me that it was for my own good when he left?"

Alice took my hand and led me back over to the couch. Her gaze was perplexed. "Bella, what exactly did he say to you?"

"He never told you?"

She shook her head. "Since we left Forks, Edward and I have only spoken a handful of times, and we never talk about that."

In spite of myself, I cracked a sad smile. She had no idea how wrong she was. "Alice, when Edward left, he told me it was because he didn't love me anymore."

I was in no way prepared for the response my words would bring.

After the shock wore off her face, I only saw fury, fury even more terrible than any I had ever seen from Edward.

"He...said that?" The venom **(no pun intended) **dripping from her voice was enough to make me afraid. I nodded.

She opened her mouth to say more, but a quiet knock on the door kept her from speaking. Before I had even gotten up, she was there. She wrenched opened the door, and pulled a very surprised vampire inside.

"You stupid, stupid JACKASS!" she screamed, punching Edward full in the face. Then she pounced on him, punching and kicking with all of her strength. I don't know who was more shocked, me or Edward.

Suddenly, there was another vampire in the mix. Tanya tried, rather unsuccessfully, to pull Alice off of him. When I was able to stop staring like an idiot, I rushed forward to help. Between the two of us, we were able to pin Alice on the floor while Edward escaped her flailing ligaments.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?" Edward demanded. I noticed that he kept his eyes on her, never glancing my way.

"What's wrong with _me_? What about you, Edward?"

His anger melted into bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

I whispered urgently in her ear. "Alice, this isn't the best time."

She looked at me, incredulous. As she examined my pleading gaze, her own began to soften. "You're right, Bella. I'm sorry."

I nodded at her. "Why don't you go outside to cool off? Afterwards, we'll do whatever you want."

She smiled widely. "Even... shopping??"

I sighed in surrender. "Yes, Alice, even shopping."

She hugged me tightly, threw another glance at Edward, and then departed. As I shut the door behind her, Edward asked, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Edward. It's my problem."

His expression changed from confusion to suspicion. Before he could ask anymore questions, I asked one of my own. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

He seemed embarrassed all of a sudden. "Well, I- _we_, wanted to apologize to you, Bella, for ambushing you today. I think we owe you an explanation."

Tanya scoffed as he said this. "After that little attack just now, I don't think we owe her _anything_, Edward." He shot her a furtive look, and she was silent.

I sighed quietly. "I want to apologize for that. Alice... well, she had a lot on her mind."

As I spoke, I snuck a glance at Edward's face. His eyes were filled with pain. I suspected that if he could, he would be crying.

Tanya followed my gaze, and saw what I saw. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He slowly lifted his gaze until it was locked in mine. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, but I was trying to get it up as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	13. Startling Revelations

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay. Writer's Block and family kept me from posting during the holidays... also, I put a disclaimer for the entire story in the story summary, so don't be mad if i don't include one with any of my future chapters :)**

_**Last time:**_

_**Edward slowly lifted his gaze until it was locked with mine. "Bella, I'm so sorry."**_

_What? He was sorry? Why... oh no. Oh no. NO. He read her mind! He read Alice's mind! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT HE CAN READ MINDS??_

I had no idea what to say. I stood there, feeling embarrassed, awkward, ashamed, and angry. I never wanted him to find outwhat I had been through. Even though I still hated him, the small bits of Bella, that I tried to suppress but would always break through at the most inconvenient of times, made me not want to hurt him... like he had hurt me.

Tanya was looking back and forth between the two of us, having no clue to what we we're talking, or not talking, about. "Edward," she said, touching his arm. He didn't move.

My eyes, which had been roaming around the room without focusing on anything, went back to his face. When I saw the grief, the agony expressed in his golden eyes, it reminded me of how I looked after he had left me. However, as I began to recall those times, and the painful memories that went with them, my sorrow and pity for Edward began to go back to hate and loathing. I could feel those annoying bits of my old self retreating far back into the darkness inside me.

I squared my shoulders and clenched my fists at my sides. "Say whatever it is you need to say, Edward. I do have better things to do than to wait for you to talk."

My harsh words seemed to do the trick, as his sorrowful gaze turned into a cool glare. Tanya was so infuriated that she began to growl low in her throat.

"Tanya, it might be best if you let me speak to Bella alone." Edward's words surprised both of us.

"Edward, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed incredulously. _My thoughts exactly..._

"Don't worry, I won't be long."

"But-"

He silenced her by placing his mouth on hers. Their kiss wasn't long, but I knew that until my "dying" day, the image would be branded on my mind forever. It was full of tenderness and... love. I felt my dead heart beginning to break.

This isn't good. This is NOT good. Why am I so affected by this? It's not as though I'm in love with him.

As I thought these things, it hit me, rather hard, that there was not a bit of truth to them. They were _all _lies.

I was startled out of my disturbing new revelations by the sound of the door opening. Tanya threw me a decidedly triumphant smirk as she closed the door on the two of us. Now Edward and I were alone, though I would bet all of the money the Volturi gave me that she was close enough to still hear our conversation.

I could tell that he thought the same thing. "Tanya," he muttered under his breath. With my ultra-sensitive hearing, I heard an exasperated sigh. Then, a split second later, a car was pulling out of the parking lot and screeching down the road.

"Now then," he said. My eyes snapped up towards his face. "Would you _please _allow me to explain to you why you were attacked earlier this afternoon?" He had a determined glint in his eyes, and I knew he would never leave me alone until he had done this. I nodded.

"Tanya and I had been here for about a month," he began, "when strange things began happening around the campus. One day, a student went missing. About a week later, she was found in the woods. Her body had been completely drained of blood.

I gasped in surprise. "There are other vampires here?"

He held up his hand. "Let me finish. At first, we didn't think much of it. When a vampire comes through an area, one or two "unusual deaths" are bound to happen. However, a couple of weeks later, the same thing happened again. A student disappeared, and was found in the exact same place as the first girl." Edward paused, and Bella could see from his expression that this troubled him greatly.

"Go on," I coaxed, trying to be gentle.

"When yet a third student was found, we decided that we needed to look into this. It was obvious that this vampire was relatively new. They had not yet figured out that they needed to be constantly on the move in order to stay inconspicuous, or go a long distance away to hunt."

I nodded at this; I was in complete agreement. Though, at the mention of hunting, I noticed the familiar burning sensation beginning at the back of my throat.

"Tanya and I decided that we needed to find this new vampire and talk to him or her, and try to explain the rules of how we live. We've been looking for almost a month now, but they've eluded us. Just last week another student was found."

My expression turned grim. "If we don't locate them soon, the Volturi will soon become involved."

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise. "We?"

I gave him a smirk. "Did you really expect me to hear all of this and not offer my help?"

For the first time since we'd been reunited, I saw him smile his crooked smile that I'd thought about for years. "Actually, I was hoping for just that."

I couldn't resist boasting. "With my superior tracking skills, we'll find them in no time."

This only made Edward's smile grow wider.

As we smiled at one another, the room filled with tension. His eyes became extremely intense, and as much as I wanted to, I was unable to look away. The air was thick with electricity, crackling and sparking invisibly around us. It wouldn't be long before it became unbearable.

He was the first to speak. "Bella, I think I should go." His voice sounded breathless, as though he had just run a marathon.

"I think that would be wise." My own voice sounded very similar to his.

He removed a slip of paper from his pocket. "Here's my cell number. Call me when you're ready and we'll set up a time to begin looking." He stepped forward to hand it to me, and his fingers accidentally brush mine. The contact sent a shock racing up my arm.

Edward stiffened, and I knew he had felt the same thing. Before I could say anything, he turned and left at vampire speed.

I fell on the sofa, completely overwhelmed with the events of the past hour. Unfortunately, I had no time to relax before my phone rang. I answered it, with an annoyed air to my voice. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Alice's voice was reproving.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Did you forget about our shopping trip? Remember, you PROMISED!"

"Don't worry, Alice, I didn't forget. Where are you?"

"I'm still outside your apartment. And I've got a little surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"Just come outside!" She hung up.

I groaned in exasperation. Grabbing my purse, I walked out the front door. As I turned to lock the door, I began, "Alice, you know how much I hate-"

I turned around as I was finishing the sentence, and stopped cold. Alice wasn't alone. Standing beside her were two other people.

"BELLA!!" Emmett cried, launching himself at me and crushing me in a huge bear hug. When I was able to get over my initial shock, I found myself extremely happy to see him.

"Emmett!" I cried happily, returning the hug with as much force as possible. When he finally let go of me, I turned to the other figure.

"Bella," Jasper greeted me, quietly. I could tell he was still sorry for his part in my disastrous 18th birthday party. He didn't know that I could never blame him for that.

"Hey, Jasper!" I said before giving him a hug too. He seemed shocked at first, but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

Alice was beaming, and silently thanked me with her eyes. "So, are you ready to do some shopping??"

I sighed and nodded.

We all got into her car, Jasper in the front, Emmett and I in the back. As we drove, I noticed that the party seemed somewhat incomplete. Turning to Emmett, I asked, "Where's Rosalie?"

The smile that had previously occupied his face turned into a straight line. "She was... busy."

I wasn't fooled for a moment. "She still hates me, doesn't she?"

He gave me a small smile. "It's not exactly that she hates you, Bella. She... just can't believe that you actually chose this life of your own free will. Edward told you she struggles with it more than any of us."

At the mention of his brother's name, my thoughts went back to the previous events at my apartment. The other three began a conversation, but I was silent, and stayed that way the rest of the ride to the mall.

As we exited the car, Alice pulled me off to the side. Emmett and Jasper looked at us strangely, but after a look from Alice they walked on ahead.

"Bella, what's the matter? You've been quiet as a ghost for most of the ride."

I shook my head. "Alice, I don't think I should tell you."

She looked hurt by this. "Bella, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know that, Alice, but... I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Please, Bella."

I took a deep breath, and spoke the words that I knew now to be true, that would change everything from this point on. "I'm in love with Edward."

**What will Alice's reaction be?? Review to find out:)**


	14. Monster

**My longest chapter yet! I'm so excited...ENJOY!!**

If Alice's smile had been any bigger, it would have taken up all of her face. Her black eyebrows rose until they seemed to blend in with her dark hair. Her tiny figure was trembling with pent up excitement, and it became apparent that she couldn't hold it in much longer.

_Not good..._

I was suddenly assailed by wave upon wave of unintelligible, soprano shrieks of happiness. People walking through the parking lot looked at Alice like she was some deranged lunatic that had escaped from an insane asylum. Of course, she noticed none of this. Her arms flashed out and wrapped me in a grip so tight, that I was sure I'd be the first vampire to die of strangulation... and I didn't even have to breathe.

"Oh, Bella!" she cried, when she was able to form words again. " I'm just so happy that you finally admitted it to yourself."

_WHAT?_

"Alice, are you saying you _knew _I was in love with Edward?"_ How is that even possible?_

She grinned. "Yep. And I didn't even need to look into the future."

"HOW?"

She sighed, as if she was exasperated with me all of a sudden. "Be serious, Bella. I just _know. _And I could see it on your face when he came to your apartment."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She gave me a small smile. "Even though you didn't smile- in fact, a scowl would have looked more cheerful than your expression at the time- I saw something in your eyes when he looked at you. It was fleeting, quite fleeting, but it was there."

"What did you see, Alice?" I was curious now.

"I saw a spark. I saw hope. Bella... I saw _love_. I saw pure, undeniable love. It took me a moment to realize it, since you quickly composed yourself, but it was there. I saw it. You love him, Bella. And I know that he loves you back."

I had been listening in silence as the words she spoke painted a picture in my mind. I saw a happier Bella, one that wasn't cold and heartless. One that could face anything, as long as she had him by her side.

_Could that moment in my apartment earlier have been a sign? Is it possible that he really could love me? _I played the moment over in my head. I felt the crackling energythat seemed to fill the entire space between us. I remembered the shock I'd felt when Edward's skin brushed mine. At this moment, however, my mind decided to play a different memory: Edward and Tanya locked in a sweet, tender kiss, filled with unquestionable passion. It was this memory that brought me back to the cruel thing that was reality.

I looked down at Alice fondly, realizing at that moment how much I had missed her. I hated to say these things to her when she was so happy. "You're wrong about that, Alice. He loves Tanya."

"No, he doesn't, not really- "

"Alice, enough," I said. "You didn't see them together, after you left. When he kissed her..."

"He KISSED her? In front of you?? Oh, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Alice, be reasonable! He just wanted to reassure her. He asked to talk to me alone, and she wasn't exactly happy about leaving. I mean, who would want to leave their husband alone with one of his exes?"

She cocked her head to the side, and peered up at me with a weird look in her eyes. "Bella, they aren't married."

This surprised me. "What? Why not? You and Jasper are, and so are Emmett and Rosalie."

She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. They've never seemed to _want _to get married. Besides, I don't really want Tanya as my sister-in-law."

"How come? Hasn't Tanya been a good friend of your family's for a long time now?"

"I didn't say we weren't friends, Bella. We're very good friends, actually. It's just, I don't know, thinking about her in that kind of relationship hasn't ever set right with me... probably because I always wanted you to be my sister."

I groaned. "Okay, Alice, enough already. While I would love to have you as a sister, I just don't see it happening."

Before she could say anything more, Jasper and Emmett materialized beside us.

Emmett was peeved. "Okay, what could possibly take you two a whole HOUR to talk about? We probably walked around the main entrance _twenty _times before we gave up and came back to look for you, and here you are in the _same exact _place we left you."

Jasper was silent, but I could see a smile playing on his lips, showing that he was amused by Emmett's little tirade. He wound his arms around Alice, who had a sheepish smile on her face that mirrored mine perfectly.

"Sorry, Emmett," I apologized. "We had a lot to talk about."

He nodded. "Edward, right?"

_I cannot believe this!_

"You know too?" I cried. I glanced over at Jasper, who was doing a horrible job at trying to keep an innocent expression.

"Bella, calm down," Emmett said, trying to soothe me. "You know Jasper can feel emotions. It would be hard for him _not _to notice anything. When he walked into the mall with the most ridiculous expression on his face, I made him tell me what was up. Needless to say, I wasn't surprised."

_Of course you weren't..._

"Oh, well, if it's all out in the open, then I admit it. I love Edward. But I don't want to dwell on that at the present time."

Emmett sighed, but gave up.

Alice however, was not ready to quit talking. "Bella, what was it that Edward came to talk to you about, at the apartment? I forgot to ask you before."

I was thankful for a change of topic. My mind began to pour over the mystery of the dead university students, and the mysterious vampire that was behind their deaths. Looking back up at the three of them, I decided there would be no harm in telling them. "Why don't we go inside? I'll explain everything then."

We walked into the mall and sat down at a small table in the food court. There, I told them about the multiple disappearances and murders of the students in Oxford, and the evidence that clearly pointed to a vampire who didn't know the rules, or wasn't following them. This shocked all three of them. It was Emmett in particular who was peeved.

"I can't believe Edward didn't tell us about this! Did he completely forget that he had an older brother who would have been able to take this guy out in about two seconds?" Clearly, Emmett was aching for a good fight.

Alice snorted. "Emmett, if Rosalie were here, she would have smacked you in the head. We should try to keep this non-violent, if possible. It's very likely that it's a relatively new vampire that hasn't been taught the rules, and who would be better suited to do that than us?" she asked, smiling.

Jasper nodded his agreement, and said, "I agree with Alice. NOT because she's my wife, Emmett, so get that look of your face." Emmett's smirk quickly vanished.

Jasper continued. "We need to use the utmost caution when dealing with a newborn. While they are wild and somewhat clumsy in their fighting styles, their strength is unparalleled. Bella, when you were with the Volturi, how much experience did you have with fighting with newborns?"

Before I had time to ask him how he knew about my years with the Volturi, the obvious answer piped up, "There you go again with the talk about fighting. I told you, we need to handle this _peacefully_. If Carlisle were here, he would agree with me."

"Do you think we should call him?" Emmett asked. "It might be good to have him here, and out of all of us he would be the best at trying to convince a newborn of adopting our, um, eating habits."

At the mention of _eating_ I again noticed the burn in the back of my throat. It was growing stronger by the minute. It wouldn't be too long before...

I stood up, startling them. "Alice, I need to go."

She stood up, followed by Emmett and Jasper. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I need to hunt."

She didn't seem to understand. "Well, okay, we'll come with you. I haven't hunted since before I came here."

Jasper, who was obviously more observant, whispered, "Alice, look at her eyes."

Maybe she hadn't noticed it before, because they had been mostly black when she showed up on my doorstep, but I guess there must be some red left, because she gasped. Emmett looked at me as though he was seeing me for the first time... and didn't particularly like what he saw.

Jasper didn't seem as angry or upset. His gaze was more sympathetic. I remembered that when I knew them in Forks, he seemed to have the most trouble with their diet. So, in a way, I guess he did know what I was going through.

For the first time since becoming a vampire, I felt ashamed. Ashamed of my eating habits, and ashamed of their gazes.

I turned and ran, going so fast that no human could have possibly seen me, just felt an abnormal breeze as I passed by. I was soon out of the city limits, but barely noticed as the buildings became rolling hills and pastures.

I came to a dense forest, and began to slow down. With my heightened eyesight, I was able to see a lone hiker about a mile ahead. I smelled the air...

And took off. The scent of his blood filled my head as I gave myself over to the hunt. Within seconds, I had drained his body of the sweet liquid, and my head cleared.

I looked down into the face of my victim. His eyes were wide and his face shockingly pale, much like mine. Unlike me, however, he would remain still for eternity. I wondered if he had family waiting at home for him, what they would think when he never came back.

For the first time, I felt remorse for killing a human being. I hated what I had done, and yet, I knew I would keep doing it, that there was no way for me to stop. My head fell into my hands and my shoulders shook with silent sobs.

_I am a monster..._

**I didn't really feel much like going into detail about her hunting, so I just summed up the key points. Anyways, this is my first non-cliffie chapter in, like, two months! Aren't y'all proud of me? REVIEW!!**


	15. Delayed

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been experiencing several technical difficulties with my story, and it took so long to get this one chapter up that I might hold off on uploading more until I'm back from my spring break vacation! However, if I have time, I may be able to update one more time this week.**

**Another thing I wanted to mention: the title change in my story. Over the past month several of you asked why I changed it. Well, I had been wanting to for a while, but couldn't think of the best title. When one of my readers said that the title could be less cliche, I put more resolve into my efforts. I think that this title fits better with the story, and if you don't see it yet, just keep reading :)**

**Sorry for the long note. On with the story!**

When I was finally able to control my sobs, I buried the body of the nameless hiker who had just given his life to satisfy my thirst. However, I was unable to rid myself of the overwhelming torment and shame I felt. For the rest of my existence, I would never forget the looks on their faces.

Emmett and Jasper were bad enough. Emmett looked completely disgusted, as though I was a repulsive werewolf that had just walked up to him. Jasper's sympathy was worse, because I didn't deserve sympathy. I deserved to be loathed.

But _Alice_. The pain in her face, the look of shock and betrayal... it was almost too much for me to bear. I had never seen her look more upset or disappointed.

However, as I thought of their disapproval and disgust at what I'd become, I became angry. How could they _possibly _know of the hardships that I had been through over the past fifty years? I had been taught to _survive _in this way, and so far it had been doing well for me. Why should I have to change just because they didn't approve?

The parts of me that had resurfaced over the past day quickly began to sink into the darkest parts of myself, retreating so far that they were only a whisper in the back of my mind.

_I wish that the Cullens hadn't found me! I have to get away from here. I have to go somewhere where they can't find me. It's not like they're going to miss me, at least not now. Edward is in love with Tanya, who would be __**more **__than happy to see me gone. Emmett and Alice are repulsed by me, and if Alice doesn't like me, then Jasper will follow suit._

Looking around, I found that it was nighttime. With all of the chaos in my life, I had forgotten the existence of time. As I quickly made my way back to my apartment, making sure to keep out of sight, I laughed without humor under my breath. In less than 24 hours, I had alienated almost all of my "old friends" against me.

With vampire speed I began to gather clothes and pack a suitcase. I would send for the rest of my things later, whenever I found another place to live…

"Just out of curiosity, where do you plan to go?"

I whirled around, and found myself facing the last person I wanted to see. "Tanya," I snarled. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort and anger at her being in my apartment. "I was assigned as the look-out, in case you came back here."

I frowned in confusion. "The look-out?"

Tanya crossed her arms and stared at me, hard. "You have no idea how worried they all are," she sneered.

"Worried?" I questioned, my confusion quickly being replaced by disbelief.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either, at first. Alice called and said that you had run off and they didn't have any idea where you were. She was so distraught that she couldn't even see your future. Even so, it didn't nearly compare to how worried poor Edward was."

Here she paused, and I could tell that she didn't like it one bit how worried he was for me, for my well being. I waited in stony silence for her to finish.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, she continued. "He got this look in his eyes, one of pure fear. He was so afraid that something had happened to you. He mumbled something about me staying here to wait for you, and then vanished out the front door. They've been looking for hours now."

I stood there, shocked. They were _worried_ about me? I had not expected anything of the sort. I felt my anger begin to fade away, and with it some of my resolve to leave. But, in that area, I had to remain firm. For the benefit of all of those included, it would be best for me to go.

Clearing my throat unnecessarily, I said, "Well, I am quite sorry that they were so upset over my disappearance. However, I still think it is time for me to move on. You may tell them…"

Tanya held up a finger. "Hold on. Didn't you promise Edward that you would help us track the rogue vampire?"

"How did you know that?" I demanded.

She scoffed. "Edward told me, obviously."

"Oh." I looked down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed.

She looked at me for a moment. "I think Edward would be even more disappointed if you left and broke your promise to him. Despite what you may think, he still cares for you." A pained look passed through her eyes when she said this, but before I could comprehend what it meant, she had composed herself. "Do you really want to hurt him, Bella?"

I turned away, trying to pull myself together. Of course I didn't want to hurt him! I didn't want to hurt myself, either. But I was; every moment I spent around him, knowing that he couldn't be mine, was extremely painful.

Tanya spoke again. "At least stay until we have caught the vampire. Then, do whatever you wish."

It was almost as if she knew what I had been thinking… but that was impossible. I sighed, and slowly nodded, my face still turned away from her.

At that moment, there was a sudden crash as the door to my apartment nearly flew off its hinges. A very distraught Alice wrapped her arms around me, nearly crushing me. "Oh, Bella! How could you do that to me? How could you just run off like that?!" She began to sob into my chest, and all I could do was wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her.

"I did all I could, but nothing would console her," Jasper said, gazing helplessly at his wife. My guilt doubled. I had not only made Alice unhappy; I had also caused her husband grief, for with all of his amazing abilities, he had been unable to comfort her.

"We were all extremely worried, Bella. We thought something had happened to you." I looked up at where Emmett stood, and he walked over to me. "You can't imagine how relieved we all felt when Alice saw you safe in your apartment. We barely had time to call Edward."

At the mention of his name, I quickly scanned the room for the other member of the Cullen family. I found him leaning against a wall across the room, staring at me with a number of expressions in his eyes. His face looked torn, as though there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't quite find the words. Suddenly, he spoke. "Why did you run, Bella?"

This question startled me, and then I looked away quickly, ashamed. "The looks on your faces," I whispered, speaking to Jasper, Emmett, and Alice, who was looking up at me now, "were too much for me to bear. You were repulsed, disgusted, and I just couldn't take it. I was convinced that you hated me."

Now the three of them were ashamed. "We could never hate you, Bella," Alice murmured. "You have to know that. We all love you, Bella, and that will never change." She seemed to realize, a moment too late, that those words might not have been the best to say, and bit down on her lip. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Tanya look down at the floor, at each other, then away again.

We all stood there for an indefinite amount of time. It could have been minutes; it could have been hours. The awkward tension in the atmosphere was suffocating, and I felt the need to end it.

I cleared my throat, and five pairs of golden eyes were instantly fixed on my face. However, I just smiled and kissed Alice on her spiky head. "Thank you, Alice. That means more to me than you know."

She smiled up at me, and I was glad to see her happy again. I smiled as well, and looked up. Edward was staring at me once again, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't name. I met and held his gaze for a brief moment, until I felt Alice tense beneath me.

She had that faraway look in her eyes, and I knew that she was seeing things far away. Her eyes slowly came back into focus, and from the expression on her face I could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"Alice?"

She didn't speak. Turning her fearful gaze to Edward, she willed him to speak for her.

His eyes had grown hard. "The vampire has killed another student."

**What did you think? Have I made a good comeback? REVIEW!!**


	16. Fleeting Contact

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited... I've updated more than once in one month! I'm sorry if any of you felt like the story was beginning to drag... I promise it's going to start picking up more here.**

**Enjoy!**

Tanya went to Edward. "How do you know that it's already happened?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm. Her expression was a mixture of anger and fear.

He looked down at her, but spoke to all of us. "Alice had a vision of another crime scene, with yellow tape around the same exact area. There were policemen everywhere. And if this is a newborn, he wouldn't have really thought through killing another person. He would just do it." He said this with a coldness that sent chills down my spine.

Emmett agreed. "A mindless newborn wouldn't take the time to plan something like this."

I initially agreed. However, something Edward said bothered me, and I tried to figure out what it was. _**If **__this is a newborn… _

"Edward!" I exclaimed suddenly. All eyes turned towards me, startled at my cry. However, my attention was focused only on him. "What if it _isn't _a newborn?"

His returning gaze became confused, then thoughtful. "Why would you think it isn't?"

"Think about it! How could a newborn possibly go on this long without being caught? Either it isn't a newborn after all, or someone is working with one."

I saw the gears in his mind turning as he processed my theory for a brief instant. Suddenly, something seemed to dawn on him. "You're right! Of _course _you're right! How could I have not seen this before?"

He began to pace across the apartment, pulling his arm away from Tanya's grasp. Her hand fell limply to her side, and I saw her gaze after him longingly. _Why is she staring at him like that? _

Edward began speaking again, bringing me back to the present conflict. "Whenever Tanya and I would search the crime scenes, we would never find any evidence. There would only be the scent- no leads, no trail to follow, just the scent. It's as though someone was toying with us, and their scent was their calling card. How could I not have seen it before?" He repeated, his pace quickening. He seemed so angry at himself that I feared he would soon begin to break things. I had to do something to distract him.

"Can one of you take me to the crime scene?" I asked Tanya and Edward. "I've been around many vampires in the past fifty years; maybe I'll recognize the scent."

Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but Edward was already at my side.

"I'll take you, Bella." He turned to the rest of his family. "We'll be back soon." He let his eyes go briefly to Tanya, who tried desperately to hold his gaze. I knew well that she didn't want me to be alone with Edward, despite her somewhat kind words to me earlier. For some reason, she believed I was a threat. He nodded slightly at her, and I saw the nod as reassuring, promising her that nothing was going to happen.

He led me outside of the apartment and around to the back end of the building.

After making sure no one was watching, he jumped off the railing and down to the pavement below. After reaching the ground, he looked up and beckoned me to do the same.

I jumped, and was surprised when he caught me in his arms. I remained motionless for a brief second, just staring into his eyes. They were the same liquid topaz color that I remembered comparing to butterscotch a long time ago.

At about the same time, we both came to our senses. He hurriedly set me down, and I stepped slightly away from him, shaking my head. "You know, Edward," I said, my voice a bit breathless, "I'm not a breakable human anymore."

I looked back up at him, and found him staring at me. That strange look was in his eyes again. I felt the same tension that had been present earlier in my apartment.

"Don't I know it," he mumbled, so low that I could barely hear it. He then turned away and motioned for me to follow. He began to run, ducking into the forest behind the trees, and I kept up with him easily.

We ran for about a minute, before we came to a small clearing in the woods. What met my eyes chilled me to the bone, and I had seen many horrible things over the past fifty years. _This can't be the work of a newborn..._

There, almost exactly in the middle of the clearing, was the body of a female student. Her short, blonde hair framed her face perfectly, as though someone had just styled it. That meant that, after the vampire had drained her body of blood, he had taken the time to lay her down precisely in the middle and fix her hair. Her dead eyes were wide with shock, and her skin was a ghostly white.

Seeing this girl brought back the memory of the hiker who had just lost his life in a similar way- only that was _my _doing. I leaned against the nearest tree before I could collapse. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on breathing in and out, doing anything to drive the image out of my mind. I already knew how pointless this was, because when I opened my eyes I would see it again.

I felt cold hands on my shoulders. My eyes snapped open, and once again I found myself staring into liquid gold. This time, his eyes were filled with obvious concern.

Before he could ask, I shook my head. "Don't worry, Edward, I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." I pulled away from his grasp. His eyes, still anxious, followed me as I made my way, very slowly, to the middle of the clearing.

I closed my eyes once again, and began to smell the air. What surprised me was that I couldn't smell any blood. Most vampires, experienced or no, often spill a few drops on the ground, whether it's from their mouths or straight from the human. This vampire had spilled no blood at all.

However, I could smell the sweet scent of the vampire. No matter how careful he, or she, had been, no vampire could ever rid the air completely of their potent smell. I inhaled deeply, and studied the odor. There was something strangely familiar about it. I looked at Edward and nodded.

At that moment, his phone rang. He answered quickly, and I heard Alice speaking on the other end. Without saying anything else, he hung up and turned to me. "Kirsten Warren has just been reported missing. The police will be here in less than an hour."

I understood. "We need to go."

He nodded, and did something which astounded me. He took my hand and began to run. A part of me knew that we were going back to my apartment, but all I could focus on was his skin on mine, however small the contact was. We remained silent the entire run.

He stopped just short of the ground of the apartment complex, and looked down at me. I met his gaze, and felt the corners of my mouth turning up slightly. His answering smile was both breathtaking and heartbreaking. _How am I ever going to be able to leave him after this?_

**Okay, so, I don't want to sound like one of those whiney authors that beg and plead for reviews. And I WON'T stop writing just because I don't get the number of reviews I wanted. But PLEASE PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think about the chapter: Was it too short? too long? too rushed? Or, if you liked it, just say that :) Thank you to the people who have been reviewing every chapter... y'all are AWESOME!!**

**CaliCullen**


	17. Love

**I'm BACK! Did you miss me? I'm so sorry that it's been over a month since I last updated. I do have excuses, but they're not that great. Actually, I was suffering through what I believe was my final writer's block for the story! Isn't that great? I think after this chapter, there will be two more.**

**So, without further ado... CHAPTER 17!!**

We remained staring at one another for a timeless moment. I had no idea how long we both remained still, locked in each other's eyes. Then, almost imperceptibly at first, we began to lean towards each other. Closer...closer...closer...

I suddenly realized what was happening, what we were about to do. Dropping his hand, I stepped away quickly, striding briskly towards my apartment. The whole time, my brain was whirring.

_Did we almost kiss? I can't believe it! The way I felt when I was looking into his eyes... it could not be described in words alone. All of that feeling, all of that hunger and want that I've been trying to hold in, all of the longing... it's broken through. It's out in the open now, and I don't know if there's anything I can do to stop it._

I felt his fingers wrap around my arm and jerk me backwards, back towards the trees and away from the sight of the others. I should have protested, but too large a part of me wanted this. I had been waiting for so long...

He grasped my shoulders roughly and turned me to face him. Even if I had wanted him to stop, I had no time to say so. His lips crashed against mine with, well, what could only be described as fifty years of bottled-up passion and... love. In that instant, I understood. I finally understood what Alice had been trying to tell me, what I knew myself, but had been trying to hide from, to run away from.

_He loves me._

_He loves me._

_He __**loves **__me._

I felt like breaking out into song from the sheer joy I was experiencing. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair. His arms, which had made their way down to snake around my waist, tightened and pulled me closer to him. It was a moment of pure heaven, a gift from... well, whoever it was that gave gifts like this. Bliss, I suppose, was the best term for it.

But in the middle of it all, during the joyous realization that true love never dies, another image came into my mind. An image that extinguished the sudden burst of light and left me in a dark pool of guilt.

_Tanya was looking frantically at Edward before our departure, wondering if he was going to come back to her. _

My dead heart fell. I couldn't do this. I simply could not do this. No matter how badly I wanted it, how badly we _both _wanted to be together, it was undeniably wrong. It was impossible. How could we _do _this?

I reached behind me and unlatched his arms from around my waist. He broke away from my lips, confusion and hurt in his eyes. His hair was ruffled from my clawing fingers, and the sight almost made me smile. I reached up and gently smoothed it with my hand, then turned away.

"Bella," he began, his voice strained with need. It made me shiver.

"Edward," I said. I waited a moment before continuing. "We can't do this, Edward."

"Why on Earth not?"

I whirled on him, doing my best to keep my voice down. "I'll give you one good reason, and she's waiting for you in my apartment!"

If possible, Edward grew even paler. His hands reached up and grasped his head, making a mess of my quick hair-fix. "My God, what have I done? What have I done?"

"Edward, you are not the only one at fault here. Don't take the blame like you always do. This time, some of it is on me."

He looked up at me then, his eyes anguished. "I don't just mean the present situation, Bella," he whispered.

"I don't understand," I responded automatically, though I think I had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"Don't you get it, Bella? If I hadn't been stupid enough to leave you, we wouldn't even _be _in this situation. I wouldn't have to break another person's heart. I've already broken yours once!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Edward, that was over fifty years ago. And even if you hadn't left me, even if you hadn't broken my heart, our problems wouldn't have been solved."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward, you were so dead-set, no pun intended, on leaving me mortal. You wanted me to grow old and die, while you remained eternally young. I wanted to join your family, become one of you, but you wouldn't have allowed it. Eventually, it might have torn us apart."

His eyes were fixed on the ground, and his body was trembling with emotion. "You don't know that, Bella," he murmured.

I walked back towards him and put one hand under his chin, lifting his eyes to mine. "No, I _don't_ know that, for sure. Who knows? Maybe I would have convinced you, in the end. But that isn't important now. You can't change the past, Edward. You can't change what's already been done."

He remained silent, still trembling slightly. Then his shoulders began to shake, and quiet, tearless sobs racked his body. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him as he cried, feeling like crying myself. We both knew what had to be done.

Edward would stay with Tanya. He would stay with her and love her and be good to her for eternity. And after we were finished with things here, I would leave. I would go someplace far away, where I would never interfere in Edward's life again. Where he would never interfere in mine.

I felt his body begin to still, and after a few more moments the sobs ceased. Slowly, reluctantly, I removed my arms. Giving him one more small, sad smile, I backed away and walked to the apartment, hearing him following me a few steps behind. This time, he didn't stop me.

When we reached the door, four pairs of anxious eyes snapped to us. The room was deadly quiet for one full second, before questions were being flung at us.

"Where have you been?" This was Jasper.

"What took you so long?" Emmett, fuming with impatience.

"Do you know how close you came to-" Alice, who was possibly the most worried.

"Have you figured out who it is?" Tanya asked, walking past me to Edward. She wrapped an arm around his back, and he put his arm around her waist. She looked up into his eyes, her own shining with love and relief, and he gazed back down at her. I had to look away.

I focused my attention on the other three. "I was unable to identify the scent, but I do know that I have come across this vampire before. And this was no newborn. The only traces we found of it were its scent. There was no spilled blood anywhere in the area."

Emmett snorted. "Maybe this guy's just a neat freak."

Alice glared at him, and he quickly stifled his snicker. "I don't know if you realize how serious this is. If the Volturi become involved... I don't know exactly what will happen, and I see the future!" She paused a moment, caught in deep thought. "I'm really very surprised that they haven't come yet, actually. You'd think four suspicious, _vampire-like _murders would have at least piqued their interest."

Her words triggered something in the back of my head, something my subconscious mind had been working at while I was unaware. The last piece of a newly-discovered puzzle fit into place_. __Of course!_

_How could I have been so stupid?_

"I know who's been doing this," I said, interrupting several conversations going on around me. Shock was the only thing I saw on their perfect faces.

"How?" Alice demanded, apparently the only one able to speak.

"It just came to me. I think that a part of me has known all this time, but I wasn't willing to think it was..."

"Who? Bella, who is it?" Edward asked, his voice urgent and pleading.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. I don't want you to become involved in this."

"Involved? What are you _talking _about, Bella?"

"I just can't, okay? I need to leave, now... alone."

Emmett blocked my path to the doorway. "You're not leaving until you tell us what's going on!" he barked at me.

"Get out of my way, Emmett! Every second I lose another student may be getting closer to being killed!"

"Let her go," Tanya whispered. I certainly was surprised that she was on my side, but it was probably only because she wanted me gone. What she said next surprised me even more.

"If Bella says she needs to go alone, and if she's willing to go alone, then I'm sure she's going to be fine. Whatever it is that she isn't telling us must not be a danger to her," she turned to me, "Do you believe you are in danger?"

"No," I said resolutely. As long as I involved no one else, harm would come to neither me or them.

With that, I ran out into the night-was it really already night?- and jumped into my car. Turning the ignition, I screeched out of the parking lot and onto the highway, pushing the little Porsche to it's limit.

_It's time to end this._

**So, what did you think? Exactly how angry are you with me right now? Next chapter, you'll find out who has been killing the students... any guesses who... and why? REVIEW!! It makes me HAPPY!**


	18. Accusation

**Wow, two updates in one month! I'm so proud of myself. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, but now that I'm finished with school (and I'm now officially a sophomore), I have more time to write. Before you read what I hope is an exciting chapter, I have a couple of things to say:**

**1) I have a poll on my profile having to do with my next story, which will be about Sam and Leah. Please vote on the way you want it written!**

**2) My other story, Breath, is on a temporary hiatus until this story is finished. Don't worry, though, for those of you that read it. It will not be long.**

**Now, on with the story! Just who is behind the murders of the students at Oxford?**

I drove throughout the day and into the night. I barely focused on the road ahead of me; my mind was reeling from the sudden shock and intensity of my realization. I couldn't believe that I hadn't figured it out earlier- it was almost painfully obvious at this point.

The sun was beginning to rise as I drove through the familiar gates of the city. In most cases, cars weren't allowed inside Volterra unless you had a special tag on the mirror. Thankfully, I hadn't gotten around to disposing of mine yet. The guard waved me through wearily, obviously wishing that he was asleep in his own bed.

I sped through the tiny town. Usually, the cobblestone roads and the square were bustling with activity. However, at this time in the morning, the guard would be the only one awake. Well, the only _human _awake.

I arrived at the castle within two minutes. Jumping out of my car, I raced into the lobby, not even bothering to acknowledge Gianna, whose stunned eyes followed me to the elevator. When the door closed, I pressed the button to the top floor. I clenched my fists impatiently as the elevator made its way upward. The sudden, jolting stop had ceased to startle me long ago. As soon as the doors began to open, I shoved them the rest of the way with my brutal strength, probably damaging them in the process. But I had no time to dwell on that.

I strode briskly to the golden doors at the end of the hall, throwing them open as well. I walked into the great stone antechamber, and was greeted with a chorus of soft gasps. Marcus and Caius had been conversing from their thrones, and at the other end of the hall, Demetri, Heidi, and Jane stood together. I quickly scanned the room, but could not find who I was looking for.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled, not bothering to conceal the fury I felt. I knew instantly from the look that passed over all of their faces that they knew who I was referring to. However, they remained silent. Suddenly, I heard the doors open behind me. I whirled around just as he entered the room, with Felix behind him.

"Ah, Isabella. It's so good to see you again," he greeted, stretching his arms out wide as though offering me a hug.

I crossed my own arms, attempting to keep my temper in check. "Lord Aro."

He grinned. "I was beginning to wonder if you would figure it out at all."

I clutched my arms even closer to my body, to prevent myself from wrapping my hands around his pale, translucent neck.

I cleared my throat before asking, "Can we discuss this in private?"

Aro nodded once, before turning to the others. "Leave us." He spoke quietly, but with an authority that could not be doubted. The group consisting of Heidi, Jane, and Demetri exited silently. The other two were still seated in their thrones.

"Marcus, Caius," he said, a bit louder than before. Marcus rose immediately and floated across the room. Caius followed after a moment, throwing me an annoyed glance as he passed. Then the doors closed, and we were left alone.

Aro turned back to face me, the grin that had left momentarily reappearing on his face. "Have you missed me?"

I scoffed aloud. "Hardly."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Isabella, truly hurt." He didn't look hurt. On the contrary, his smile grew wider.

"Enough games, Aro. I need answers."

His expression grew thoughtful. "I'll see what I can do."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Why did you kill those people?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"ARO!"

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," he said, chuckling. "I just enjoy seeing you get angry. You developed such a temper after you were changed."

I just glared at him while I waited for him to stop laughing. When he did, he stepped closer, looking down on me. His expression was serious. "Did you actually think that I would let you go so easily, Isabella?"

My eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering immediately, he began to pace the length of the antechamber. When he did start speaking again, he was about fifteen feet away, but I could hear him perfectly. "You are the most fascinating being I've encountered in centuries, Isabella. You have abilities that no other vampire has. I wasn't going to let a few unhappy others get in the way of my study of you."

My eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"As you know, it was my idea for you to go to London. I thought that it would be the perfect place, and the fact that the Cullens were there to help things along was just an added bonus."

Suddenly, it hit me. "It was a _test_?" I screeched.

He nodded, grinning again. "I wanted to see how keen your abilities had become under my tutelage. So, when you first came to me in here about leaving, I asked you to wait just a few weeks before making your final decision. As soon as you assured me that you would, I left for London to make the first kill."

My mouth opened in horror as he made this confession. "But _why_, Aro? Why would you do that? Do you know how close you might have come to exposing us, had I not figured it out and you continued?"

"I knew for a fact that you were making excellent progress."

"How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "I've been watching you."

"_WHAT_?"

He laughed loudly at my livid expression. "I'm afraid it's true, my dear. Of course, I stayed at a safe distance so that you wouldn't be aware. I've been at this for a long time, so I'm a master at staying hidden. In fact, I only just got back from London myself. I didn't drive as fast as you did."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Aro, you shouldn't have killed all those people just for a test."

His expression became puzzled. "You do remember what I am, right? What I do? I didn't just kill them because I felt like it, they were my sustenance. I just didn't dispose of them in the normal matter."

I shivered. "I saw how you disposed of them. It was the single most grotesque thing I've ever seen."

"Some of my finest work."

"You sicken me."

"Isabella, what's come over you? You used to be one of the best hunters the Volturi ever had. This was just a test of your abilities. I wanted you to remember how rewarding it felt to stop deviant vampires. I wanted you to see how much you belong here with us. With me."

He walked back up to me as he said this, and took my hands in his. I tried very hard to pull them away, but Aro held fast. Despite his pale, chalky features, he was one of the strongest vampires I had ever encountered.

"Don't you see, my dear girl? This is where you belong. With your family."

At those words I finally found the strength to dislodge my hands from his grasp. "You're wrong, Lord Aro. I had a family once. I know what they're like. And you, the Volturi... you could never be my family."

I backed away from him, internally smirking at his livid expression. "I believe that is goodbye, Aro."

The anger left his face, and was replaced with his usual smile. "For now, Isabella. For now."

**Okay, so I hope that was a good chapter. It didn't turn out to be as climactic as I wanted it to be, but I guess that's the way it goes sometimes. **

**Oh, and one more thing... REVIEW!!**


	19. Goodbye

**First of all, I was extremely disappointed to receive a total of only eight reviews for the last chapter, when I know for a fact that more than twenty times that read the chapter. Thank you to all that did review! I went on and posted this chapter, but I will not let that go "unpunished" so to speak ;). I would read the author's note at the bottom if I were you.**

**Secondly, I'm amazed at how long this chapter turned out to be, nearly twice as long as the longest of the previous chapters. I guess a lot more needed to be told. I've also included a bit of a treat, and something I love to write... but you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**_--_**

**_BPOV_**

"_For now, Isabella. For now."_

Aro's final words to me before I exited the antechamber hung over me, long after I had left the walled borders of Volterra.

_What is that supposed to mean? Does he actually think that I'm going to return to him? To the Volturi? _

The thought made me shiver. I closed my eyes a brief second before remembering that I was driving, and quickly opened them. I knew now that I could never return to that life. Those days were behind me, and I wish that I could forget about all of the horrible things that I'd done. Even if it took me an eternity, I would find a way to redeem myself.

Perhaps... it wouldn't take an eternity. My brief time with the Cullens in London reminded me that one could still be a vampire without being a murderer as well. I made a promise to myself, that I would commit to following their "vegetarian" diet. I couldn't take anymore of the guilt that nearly smothered me every time I hunted.

Again, the face of the nameless hiker that I had killed only days before flashed before my eyes. For as long as I existed, I would let his frozen expression and lifeless body be a constant reminder of what I used to be, so that I would never return to that way of living.

Well... if you could call what awaited for me _living_.

Now that I had dealt with Lord Aro, everything that I had pushed back in my mind now came rushing forward, consuming me.

_Edward..._

I loved him so much. He was my everything, my light, my world. I had no idea how I would exist without him.

_You made this choice, Isabella_, I reminded myself. _You told him that it would be better this way. He needs to stay with Tanya. You don't want to be responsible for her heartbreak... only for your own._

Indeed, my heart _was _breaking.I thought of the way he looked at me, back in the woods when we had kissed. His eyes were full passion and want. But most importantly, they shone with love of the deepest kind.

I loved him and he loved me, and I was giving him up because I couldn't stand the thought of breaking someone else's heart, someone that had never meant much to me. How twisted was that?

I pulled over to the shoulder of the highway, turned off the car, and let my grief overtake me for a moment. My body racked with dried sobs as I leaned my head forward on the steering wheel. _Oh, but I can't change my mind now. As much as I may not like Tanya, she has a good heart, and she loves Edward as much as I do. How can I for a minute think of causing her pain?_

With that, I took control of myself. I sat up straight, turned the car backon, and made my way back to say goodbye to the only true family I had ever known.

_-Page Break-_

**_EPOV_**

I paced the length of the apartment, according to Alice's thoughts, for the 498th time. It had been many hours since Bella had rushed out the door, off to confront whoever it was that she thought was behind these heinous crimes. What infuriated me was that she would not tell us anything about it. I was surprised when Tanya stood up for her. Aside from myself, she had been the most vehement about catching the killer and dealing with him in whatever way was necessary. My surprise wore off, however, when I began to hear her thoughts after Bella left.

_Thank goodness she's gone. I half-believed that Edward wasn't even coming back after they left together _( oh, how close she was to the truth). _Who does she think she is? Does she honestly think she can just storm into my life and take what is more dear to me than anyone or anything? I mean, the __**nerve**__..._

Tanya wasn't usually the jealous sort, but she really had a right to be in this case. I mean, Bella was my first love. I still love her, with all of my heart.

However, I love Tanya as well. She is very kind and gentle, when she's not stalking raging vampires or dealing with her boyfriend's old flames.

I remember when I first went to Denali after leaving Bella, how broken I was. I remember Tanya being there, only as a friend, to comfort me. I remember when she went back with me to Forks, about forty years ago, to see what fate had bestowed upon my Bella. And I most clearly remember when I found out that Bella had disappeared only months after I had gone.

According to their thoughts, many of the people in town thought her disappearance had something to do with the death of her best friend, Jacob Black... which I now know to be true. As soon as I discovered this, I ran as fast as I could to our meadow. Why I went there, I still don't know. Maybe I was hoping to find a trace of her there, to hold on to the memories of a happier time that seemed so long ago. Needless to say, that wasn't the case. I collapsed in the middle of the field and sobbed, harder than I ever had. Tanya, who had followed me, put her arms around me, and held me as I wept tearlessly.

Afterwards, when I finally had some control, I looked back up at her. Her eyes held only sorrow and compassion. For the first time, I realized how beautiful she was. Without really knowing what I was doing, I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly. It was just one kiss in the meadow, because neither one of us wanted to rush or push anything, and I still felt broken for a long time afterwards. However, as I began to heal, I was able to open up my heart further to her. Within two years of my grievous visit to Forks we were together, and we have been ever since.

_Bella was right. She knew that if I just left with her impulsively, I would regret it forever. I care too much about Tanya to hurt her like that._

I briefly halted in my pacing, leaning against the doorframe. I stopped studying her thoughts and instead began to study _her_. She was seated in an oversized cushioned chair, leaning her head in one of her hands. The golden tints in her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair seemed to intensify the color of her eyes. Her pale skin and pale pink lips stood out against the red of the chair. Her long lashes fluttered as she closed her eyes, sighing. She was so beautiful, it nearly took my breath away.

I suppose that she felt my eyes on her, because her own snapped open and settled on my face. She smiled at me, but I saw worry in her eyes. Worry for what, I'm not entirely sure, but I would have bet anything that it wasn't for Bella. As we gazed at one another, her eyes narrowed slightly, and suddenly became filled with pain. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she had turned away, trying desperately to find something else to focus on.

I decided to give her some privacy, and looked away, glancing at the others. Emmett was in the small kitchen area of the apartment, murmuring softly into his phone. Apparently, Rosalie was upset that he was taking so long to come back to her. During the brief parts of the conversation that I could catch, I heard her ask him at one point what could possibly be more important than her, and nearly laughed aloud. I loved my sister, but Rosalie was definitely the most selfish, pig-headed person I had ever met.

Jasper's stance was quite similar to mine. He was leaning against the back of the couch, staring out the window. Every few seconds, he would cast an anxious glance at Alice, who was seated on the couch.

Alice was a sad sight to behold at that moment, basically a manifestation of the worry that we all (save Tanya) felt, but were unwilling to show. She had her legs crossed on the sofa, the end of her left foot twitching with impatience. Her head was cradled in both of her hands, and once in a while she would sigh unhappily. She still hadn't seen anything, not since Bella had gone, and it was driving her insane. Any moment now, she would snap.

I walked over and sat next to her, draping my arm around her shoulders. "Alice, don't worry," I murmured, trying to comfort her. "Bella will be fine. She's the strongest person I know." Tanya's eyes flashed to my face at these words, but I continued. "I'm quite sure that you'll see something soon, or she'll walk through that door at any moment." I was praying with all my might that my words were true, even though I'd never had much of a religious inclination, and I could feel my emotions start to get the better of me. My voice was wavering slightly as I spoke.

Alice gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Edward. Yes, of course you're right. Bella wouldn't be stupid enough to let anything happen to herself. She knows I'd kill her if she did."

I grinned at her, and got up so Jasper could take my place next to his wife. He gave me a grateful smile and patted me on the shoulder, passing a calming peace to me in doing so. I returned his grateful smile.

I walked over to Tanya, and noticed the same worry in her eyes as her gaze met mine. "What is it?" I asked softly, reaching out my hand and stroking her cheek.

She looked at me for a minute, hard. Her eyes bore into mine with an intensity that I didn't quite understand. Finally, she inhaled deeply and stood up, taking my hand. "We need to talk, Edward."

She seemed calm, but I could sense that there was something brewing under the surface, and I knew that we could not postpone this until Bella returned. I nodded and kissed her forehead quickly. Turning to the others, I let them know we'd be back soon. We walked out the door together and went down to my car.

_-Page Break-_

**_BPOV_**

The next thing I knew, I was pulling into the parking lot outside my apartment. After switching off the ignition, I just sat there for a moment, thinking. I thought about what I was going to miss about each of the members of the family I was about to leave.

I would miss Emmett's burly laugh. I would miss getting teased by my big bear of a brother, and getting crushed in his huge hugs.

I would miss Jasper's soothing presence, and his kindness. I would miss his understanding, because he seemed to know the most about the struggles I had. Then again, he _could _feel all of my emotions.

If I made a list of all the things I would miss about Alice, it would be about ten feet long. I would miss her unending enthusiasm, her cheerful disposition. I would miss our talks, her laughter, and, surprisingly enough, her spur-of-the-moment trips to the mall. She was my sister, in every sense of the word, and I loved her dearly. Giving her up was almost as hard as... no, I wouldn't go there. I'd spent the whole trip coming to terms with my decisions, and I could not dwell on them now, or the sadness would drown me.

With a resigned sigh, I exited the car and made my way up the steps. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that the door wrenched open and I was dragged inside before I could even reach the handle.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're safe!" Alice cried, hugging me fiercely. In a sense, I felt I was experiencing deja vu, because we'd had a similar reunion a little over a day ago. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. I then went on to hug both Emmett and Jasper, who were both very happy to see me as well. It was not until I had stepped away from Jasper, only to be caught by Alice again, that I realized we were short two vampires.

"Where are Edward and Tanya?" I asked them.

Jasper and Emmett both shrugged, but thankfully Alice was slightly more vocal. "All Edward said was that they would be back soon. They left a couple of hours ago."

I nodded. I was sure that Edward wanted to talk to Tanya alone, to assure her that I would be gone soon and she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. In a way, it was better. I wasn't sure that I could have gotten through another goodbye with Edward, and there was really no reason to say goodbye to Tanya. So, I would say my farewells now.

Before I could start, Emmett asked, "Did you deal with... whoever it was that was behind all this?" He sounded slightly regretful, and I'm sure he really wanted to be there.

"Yes, it's been taken care of."

"And I suppose you're not going to elaborate any further?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It's finished now, done with. We don't need to worry anymore."

We were all silent for a moment, before I broke it with the hardest words I ever had to say. "I believe it's time for me to go."

Alice's head, which had been resting against me, snapped up. "What do you mean?"

Emmett's eyes narrowed, and Jasper looked at me questioningly.

I swallowed, hard. "I mean, it's time for me to move on. I don't really belong here anymore." My voice had gone flat.

Alice became excited, obviously overlooking the tone of my voice. "Well, then, come back to Maine with us. Carlisle and Esme have a huge house, with plenty of room for you. We can go to high school again! Please?"

I shook my head. "I don't just mean in London, Alice. I don't belong in your family."

"That's crazy, Bella!" Emmett bellowed, looking absolutely furious. "You know that we all love you!"

"All of you?" I cocked my eyebrow at him, and if he could blush he would.

"Well, Rosalie could learn to, now that you're a vampire."

I almost laughed aloud. "Emmett, that's not my point. I _know_ that you love me. I love all of you too. But it wouldn't be right. Not now, when Edward is with Tanya." I paused.

"Bella, I'm sure they would understand. They don't mind living as a separate couple, I should know," Jasper said with a small shudder.

"But it still wouldn't be right. Edward and I have talked things over, and it would be best, for both of us, if we never saw each other again. And I don't want to keep him from being with his family."

Alice was quite frantic now, and looked as though she would burst into tears if she could. "Bella, you're our family, too. Edward loves _you_, I know he does."

I hid my face against her hair, trying to conceal the wave of pain her words sent through me. "Yes, he does, but he also loves Tanya. I refuse to take him from her and break her heart. Do you actually think I'm cruel enough to do that?"

She sniffed. "Of course not."

I lifted my face and smiled at her again. "Then you see why this is the best option."

"But...will we ever see you again?"

This time I laughed. "I would say that it's a possibility, in the future. For now though, I think it's best we go our separate ways."

I looked up at Emmett and Jasper, and motioned them over. I hugged them all at once, reveling in the feeling of being in a family, of being loved. After a brief moment, I stepped back.

"Wait a moment, Bella!" Alice cried, then ran into my bedroom. After a minute, she came out lugging my large suitcase. "I packed for you, the best outfits I could find in your closet."

I laughed again, and took the suitcase from her. "Thanks, Alice," I said, pecking her on the cheek. I then turned, opened the door and stepped outside. Looking back on them one last time, I slowly pulled it shut.

_-Page Break-_

**_EPOV_**

I'm sure my family was starting to become worried about me. My talk with Tanya had lasted a lot longer than I thought it would. I never knew that one being could experience so many emotions in one conversation. Sadness... anger... relief... pain... joy... the list went on and on. But now we were on the same page. It was quite freeing, in a way, once I was able to move past the crushing guilt I felt that almost overpowered all else. Almost.

As I drove, I looked over at the empty seat next to me, and a momentary wave of sorrow washed over me. _I'm really going to miss her..._

I decided to check my phone, in case Alice had called with any news of Bella. Pulling it out, I realized that someone was calling at that very moment. I answered quickly."Hey, Alice. Don't worry, I'm on my way back– ."

"Edward," she sobbed, cutting me off.

"What is it?" I asked, alarm in my voice. "Alice, what's wrong? Has something happened to Bella?" Dread began to fill my dead heart.

"She's gone Edward."

I stopped breathing. "What do you mean by 'she's gone' Alice?" I demanded, my voice deathly quiet.

"She left, about an hour ago." Relief replaced the dread for one brief instant, until the words had sunk in. Bella was _gone_. She left before I had the chance to...

"I tried to call..." Alice continued. She was unable to finish her sentence, and ended in a strangled sob.

"Okay, Alice, okay. I'll be home soon."

I hung up, then floored the gas. _Of all the times to leave my phone on silent!_ _Bella could be any number of places by now. _However, I would not let distance get in the way. I'd find Bella again, and if I had my way...

I would never let her go.

**--**

**Did**** you enjoy that? I hope so.**

**First, the good news. I already have the next chapter planned out, and should finish writing it within the next couple of days.**

**Then, the bad news. I refuse to post it until I have received a sufficient amount of reviews. Now, I won't tell you an exact number, because from past experience and seeing it in other people's stories, it doesn't seem to work very well. I _will_ give you a bit of a hint, though. By the time this story is finished, I would like to have over 200 reviews. It's my personal goal for this story, because I've been working on it for so long. So, are you willing to help me reach that goal, and in return get a chapter that I hope knocks your socks off (for lack of a better expression)? Then... you know what you need to do. **

**If I don't get the number of reviews I want within a reasonable timeframe... say, in about a week or two, then I will end the story right here. I'll change the status to complete and never post another word!**

**But, if you do review, I will send a reply with a little snippet of the next chapter!**

**_REVIEW!_**


	20. Deja Vu

**Yes, the prodigal author has returned from her extended absence. I tried hard to make this chapter worth the wait, but you'll be the ones to decide that! This is the last chapter in the story, and I don't plan to do an epilogue. If enough people want one, I'll consider it. I just don't think I could write on that would fit.**

**I've also been working on the next chapter of Breath. Those of you who read that should see an update within the next couple of days.**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

As I sped down the highway, the conversation I'd just had with Tanya began replaying in my mind. While remembering it brought back the monumental guilt, it also gave me a sense of justification. I know I did the right thing.

_Flashback_

We had left the apartment ten minutes ago, and she still hadn't said anything. Not a single word had been spoken. It was beginning to drive me insane. However, I refused to rush her. I knew she had something she wanted to tell me, and, out of courtesy and respect, I did my best to block her thoughts out.

After another fifteen minutes of aimless meandering, I found myself turning into the drive of the house that she and I shared. It was a modest, but tasteful, two story brick house. Nestled into the heart of the English countryside, it was the picture of tranquility. Tanya had been so excited when we found it, and her enthusiasm was catching. Both she and I loved the fact that there were no surrounding houses, just green grass and blue sky. I had always preferred to live somewhere quiet and out of the way, rather than in the middle of a city. The fact that I sparkled during the daytime had some impact on this preference as well.

I pulled up to the end of the drive, stopped the car, and removed the key. She didn't make any move to get out of the car, so I stayed where I was.

Finally, she opened her mouth and began to speak. "Edward, we need to talk... about Bella."

Her bluntness surprised me. This was, in most cases, her least favorite topic of conversation. However, I'm sure that, after all that had been happening lately, she needed some sort of reassurance. I was ready to give her that.

Before I could reply, she continued, speaking very slowly. "I think that... you should go back to her."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

Tanya shook her head slightly, closing her eyes and smiling sadly. "Those may be the hardest words I've ever had to say. Must they be spoken twice?"

I took her chin in my hand, turning her head to face me. "No, I heard what you said. I just don't understand."

She took a deep breath. "I don't either. I just know that, if you stay with me, it will be the worst mistake you could possibly make."

She turned away again, leaning into her hand. Not until her shoulders shook with her silent sobs did I realize that she was crying.

"Tanya," I sighed, pulling her to me, letting her rest her head against my chest. I laid my cheek on top of her head. "You don't have to do this. I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

She chuckled once, without humor. "I know, Edward. You're too good a person to hurt anyone that you loved, _intentionally_."

I felt a wave of shame wash over me at her words. After all of my best efforts, she'd seen right through me. She knew how I still felt for Bella.

"I also know that you love Bella, far more than you could ever love me. I knew, from the moment we discovered her. The emotions on your face were unlike any I'd ever seen. The love there was... blinding. You had _never _looked at me in that way. Instead of resigning myself to this, I fought my hardest to keep you. I've loved you more than I've ever loved any man, Edward, and I don't want to lose you. I guess, deep down, I knew that I'd _already_ lost. Bella's your true love. She changed you forever. Maybe, without her in the picture, we might have had a chance."

Tanya sat up, and looked me in the eye, her gaze intense. I gazed right back, trying to tell her how much I cared for her, how sorry I was to break her heart, and how thankful I was that she had been a part of my life. As though I had spoken aloud, she answered. "It's all right, Edward. I know."

She leaned forward, kissed me once on my forehead, then exited the car. She walked up the stairs to the front porch, unlocked the door, and went inside without one backward glance at me.

_End Flashback_

I had always admired her strength. She and Bella were equal in that respect. I cringed when I remembered what I had said to Alice earlier. _"Bella's the strongest person I know." _

_Poor Tanya. I've been so unfair to her. She really deserves someone much better than me. _

I prayed with all my heart that she would find that person. I hoped that someday, a ways down the road, we could be friends again. However, I wasn't stupid enough to think that things could go back to the way they were. The best I could hope for was an sporadic, somewhat-awkward resemblance of friendship.We vampires didn't often change, and when we did, it was eternally. I would always love Tanya.

But she was right. I loved Bella more. So much more. Rather than dwell on this and feel the guilt for a third time, I decided to call Alice to see if she'd seen anything. As I reached for my phone, I turned off the smaller road I'd been on onto the main highway. It was there that the scent hit me.

Freesia.

Bella had been here. She'd driven this way not long ago. I threw my phone aside and increased my speed.

**BPOV**

The first thing I'd done was to trade in my vintage Porsche for something more practical, knowing that I would be driving during the day. I had chosen a black Mercedes with windows so darkly tinted they were almost black as well. Perfect.

I felt a twinge of remorse as I wordlessly held out my key. I would miss my cute little car. The little, bald man stared with unmistakable lust at the car. Quickly, as though he was afraid I would change my mind, he quickly snatched the key from my hand and gave me the one to the Mercedes. After thanking him, I got in, started the car, and drove away, making sure not to look back. I drove wistfully through the streets of London, gazing at all of the sights that I had not gotten to see. This had been my home for only a week, but I'd already grown attached to it. _I'll come back someday_, I promised myself.Soon, I was out of the city and on the highway, headed to my next destination. What it was, I did not know.

I had been driving for awhile now. I hadn't let myself think about anything. I did not look into the future beyond the next minute, and I did not dwell on anything except for the road ahead. I made no plans- I just drove.

I saw the sun rising, just breaking over the horizon. In an odd way, it seemed to symbolize something. The dawn of a new life; starting over. It gave me a sense of purpose, of hope. As long as the sun rose in the morning and set at night, I would exist. I never really noticed just how much color the sun held at daybreak. It was beautiful. I made a promise to myself to never miss a sunrise after this.

This peaceful morning was mine to enjoy. I was alone on the highway, flying down the road at about one-hundred miles per hour. Soon, the road would be full of other cars, people going from one place to another. The pace of their cars would be a crawl compared to mine, even though I had all the time in the world to go wherever I wanted, while they had their limited, human lives. The irony made me laugh aloud.

My laughter was cut short as I heard the distant sound of another car. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I saw another dark, sleek car with tinted windows. An _all-too-familiar _car. It was about 100 yards behind me, but gaining quickly.

Fear gripped me, and my foot jammed the gas pedal down as far as it would go, nearly punching a hole through the car floor. What was he _doing_ here? Didn't he understand? I had tried to do the easier thing, for both of us. I couldn't bear to say goodbye again.

We continued to speed down the highway. I noticed with a sinking heart that the gap between our cars was shrinking. _He'd always liked fast cars._

An odd sense of deja vu swept through me, and I realized that we had been doing the samething only a few days before. This time, however, I would not give up- I'd keep going. I had to make him understand that this was the best way, the _only _way.

He showed no intention of giving up, and I watched as he grew ever closer. I could see his face now, and even through the dark windows, it faintly sparkled in the rising sun. I made myself look away, knowing that it would only weaken my resolve.

We continued for at least ten more minutes. At this point, he was practically on the tail of my car. Fearing for its safety, I finally conceded. _Best to get this over with. Prolonging the moment would only make it worse._

I pulled to a stopon the shoulder of the road, not quite bringing myself to exit the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stop just behind me. He got out of his car, putting himself directly in the path of the ever-brightening light. The resultwas breathtaking. A million sparkling diamonds of perfection slowly made their way to my door.

He stood there for a moment, just staring down at me. I looked up at him through the window. His golden eyes were blazing, staring down into mine with an intensity unlike any I'd ever felt or seen. I temporarily lost all train of thought.

When I had regained some sense of composure, I opened my own door and stepped out into the morning air.

"Edward."

"Bella."

This greeting seemed rather forced, but it was all we could seem to get out in a moment like this.

His eyes narrowed. "You left without saying goodbye."

Ashamed, I bowed my head. "I had to, Edward."

He tilted my chin up. "Why?" he demanded.

The words came out in a rush. "Because I couldn't take it, Edward! I just couldn't take it! How was I supposed to let you go again? How can you expect me to live through it a second time?"

His eyes softened. "Bella..."

But I wasn't through, not yet. "We'd decided it was the best thing, remember? You were going to stay with Tanya, and I was going to leave, and we were never going to see one another again."

He frowned. "I don't remember agreeing to that last part."

I would have blushed if I could have. "Well, no, that was something I decided on my own. It's the best thing, Edward, really."

"I don't think so."

"You don't _think _so? What's your alternative, Edward? Me coming to spend Christmas with the Cullens?" My tone was heavily laced with sarcasm.

His hands cupped my face. He looked deeply into my eyes. "The best thing would be if you decided to stay... with me."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped about a foot. If my dead heart had been beating, it would have stopped. "What are you talking about? Haven't you forgotten something? Or _someone_?"

His response was the last thing I expected. "Tanya's gone, Bella. She left me."

I felt dazed. I shook my head a couple of times, trying to bring myself out of the fantasy I was in. I couldn't possibly have heard him right. "I'm sorry, what?"

He half-smiled. "We talked about it, Bella. It was her decision. She said that, even though she knew that I loved her, she knew how much more I love you."

He paused for an second, his smile growing wider at the comical expression I'm sure was on my face. I was overwhelmed.

Stroking my cheek, he continued. "She was right, you know. I love you, Bella, more deeply than you could possibly imagine. These last few days with you have been happier than the past fifty years of my existence."

I was still incredibly dazed. I stared up at him, uncomprehending. "I don't believe it," I murmured.

His hands gripped my face more tightly, and he leaned in until his face was mere inches from mine. "You'd best believe it, Isabella Swan. From this day until the end of time, I'm yours. And you're not getting rid of me," he added with a smirk.

Before I could tell him that I loved him with all of my heart, or mention the fact that he was absurd for even thinking I would _try_ to get rid of him, his lips crushed against mine. And there was nothing but him. Edward was my world, my light, my heart, my air, my everything. In that moment, I knew that, as long as I existed, he would be there beside me to watch the sun rise.

**Was the ending too cliche? I tried my best not to make it cliche. I needed the title to make sense somehow, and maybe I could have just stopped with the first sunrise reference, but I wanted a good ending line. You know, one of those that just fits and you're like "PERFECT!" I think that this was it for me.**

**Well, since it IS the last chapter and all, I would hope all of you would spare me one review telling me how you liked this chapter, what you thought of the story in general, etc. It isn't as though I could threaten to not update, right? ;) Please?**

**DiamondSkin**


End file.
